Phoney Baloney: A tale of Puppy Love
by Draqonelle
Summary: The gang is stranded in the Free City of Barie, a land where Magic Users must obey the law of the Parsoners. You know once someone said that all you needed for a good story is a happy ending and a bit with a dog… And Yaoi and prostitution and bondage
1. Viva la Barie

            Phoney Baloney: A tale of Puppy love.

The gang is stranded in the Free City of Barie, a land where Magic Users must obey the law of the Parsoners.  You know once someone said that all you needed for a good story is a happy ending and a bit with a dog…  And Yaoi and prostitution and bondage and magic, maybe a few cool anthropomorphs, Police dogs ninjas.… Actually writing a good story is hard.  Read this or get wrinkles.

A few days travel away from Hall of Paeno they were not in any mood.  Tira swore she was getting a cold from the rain storm.  Carrot was sluggish from being dead and all. And Mama was gone. Not a message or a peep from Daughter.

But of all the people in the universe to be cross and disagreeable was Marron Glace.

Oh it wouldn't have been such a big deal.  He didn't say Gomen ne as often.  He didn't trek back to help the girls down from deep holes.  There was that only one time when Marron looked at Gateau and told him to "Shut his mouth."

It couldn't have been Marron.  It could have been any other perfectly nice person, but not Marron Glace.

They had stopped for a while.  Would Mama ever come and lead them to they're next mission? Or we're they destined to wander the South woods of Spooner until they dropped dead?  Maybe they all were a little cross.

Marron compared the map to the sign.

"Barrie, population 1207."

"How did we get in Barrie?" Gateau grabbed the map.

"I don't know." Marron said.

"All right another city, another sorcerer." Carrot said rubbing his hands.  "I think it's about time we kicked some ass again.  Then we'll have time for girls."

Chocora walloped him with her knapsack.

"Not likely." Marron shook his head.  "The People of Barrie have no lord.  Only a mayor.  They drove out all the Sorcerors, I heard.  In the city walls it is forbidden to use any magic."

"I also heard it's a hideously ugly place.  The Sorceror's try to blame all it's filth on the Parsoners." Gateau said.

They arrived at the gate. A tiny green sign hung over the gate.

"Please declare all weapons and magical skills."

Marron read the sign "Magical skills."

"Man we never did that before." Tira said.

"We should complain."

"Nonsense." Marron said "We'll just slow down. After all this is a Free City.  They might not trust magic users."

"Wow.  I wouldn't either come to think of it. Boy, Marron you are so calm all the time." Tira said.  "I wish I could have you're cool." 

"I just breath deeply. Collect my thoughts and count to ten before I get angry. 1,2,3… There."

The official opened the window, "Next please." In a grating nasal voice.

"Marron Glace, Eastern Mage school of the Soga Clan."

"Certificates?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have certification to practice magic."

"Well yes but-  I-"

"All for the record.  A signed sealed affidavit by your mentor will suffice."

"Oh right. I have one of those."

Marron took out his certificates.  Stamped and sealed by his professors of magic, tucked deep in the depths of his robe.

"I've just never had to-"

The consulate snatched the paper away rudely.  Marron walked around.

"Sir your certification under the board of Magic has expired.  You will not be able to enter Barie today."

"What?"

"You are Marron Glace.  In the Book of the Blessed it says that you were given Certification upon you 13th birthday for your Journeyman Apprenticeship with the Sorcerer Hunters, in care of the Elder of Hordic Village."  The man pointed to the signatures.  "But as three years have passed your Journeyman licsence has expired.  Until you pass the certification of  Mage 3rd class it is invalid and we cannot…"

"What are you talking about?  I never heard of that."

"In the Eastern Continent the Ministry of Magic is a lot more lax.  But we can't have mages doing whatever they want.  They'd get uppity just like the sorcerers."

"Look.  I apologize, my birthday was only four days ago. How was I supposed to get certified in such a short time?"

"Without the appropriate identification, commendation and certification we can't let you in the city.  Magic users-"

"Look, on my honor as a Sorcerer hunter, I will not use my magic to harm anyone."

"Well I need it in writing."

"This is going to take forever." Carrot whined.

Marron counted to ten and smiled "Nii-san why don't you go on ahead, I can handle this.  There must be some way I can enter the city.  You better find an inn."

"Are you sure Marron?" Chocora said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll-"

Carrot took the wallet out of his hand.

"I'll save you some breakfast." Carrot's voice trailed.  

"Tira get back here you empty headed pervert. You're not eating my breakfast."

"My sweet darling.  Don't run so fast."

Marron sighed as the Consulate puttered around.

"Wait here Master Glace."

Gateau sat down.

"Well what do you want to do while you're waiting?"

Marron took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you go with Carrot and the others, Gateau?" Marron said

"You don't want company?"

"No."

"Are you going…"

"No."

"Well I-"

"No."

"Well then I will leave you, Marron." Gateau rolled his eye.  "See you in century.  This guy doesn't have a clue."

***

The City of Barie was more posh than any place they had every been.  It's a wonder they kept it so safe.  The cobblestones were polished.  The streets smelled like roses.  They saw clean horses and not a horse dropping anywhere.  Even the stones seemed polished.

"It's so clean."

"Wow look at that place." Chocora gasped, "On the hill.  Seems like a perfect place for romance." Chocora had dirty thought painted on her face.

"The Inn of Barrie."  The gate keeper said. "Used to be the grand castle of the old Black Lord.  But now his kids run it like an inn."

"Man I wish we had the dough to stay in a place like that." Carrot said.  "Even just a night. Those DuBerries are sure lucky."

"Well we better find an inn." Gateau said.

At Carrot's heels yipped a little black dog.  He sniffed his crotch then barked at Carrot.

"Hey." Tira said, "Look 

"DOG!" Chocora inched back "No no no.  Not dog. NO DOG DOG DOG."  She hid in Tira's cloaks.

"Look a puppy. KAWAII!!!" Carrot snatched the puppy in the air and tossed it about.

Gateau stared.

"Carrot! Put it down it has fleas and probably bites." Chocora squealed.

"How can you say no?  Look at the doggy."

"Carrot you can't have a dog.  Remember when we were kids."  Tira said.

Carrot could only remember the puppy down the street.  But Chocora remember the huge hulking Yellow Wolfhound who treed her for three hours.  And the tiny terrier who nipped her in the butt and the dog who stole her back pack.

"Oh yeah Marron is allergic."  

"No.  Remember Chocora is scared of dogs."

Carrot smiled "Oh can't I just play with it until Marron gets back. It makes me feel like a kid."

"You look sil- AHHH" Chocora hid behind Gateau. 

"What's a matter Chocora, don't you want to kiss widdle puppy?"

Chocora actually ran from Carrot this time.

"Good boy." Carrot had a shortbread in his pocket, which he fed the dog.

"I think Carrot may have found a girlfriend that appreciates him for who he is." Gateau said.

"Everyone knows cute animals are babe magnets." Carrot said.  Images of babes flocking to pet his dog filled his mind.

The dog bit his ear.

"Ouch." Carrot squealed "You naughty little puppy."

Carrot laughed and continued to carry the dog as the traveled the city.

***

"Okay there is one solution." The Consulate said slamming the book of the Blessed and the law book "With the sign of an elected official and a pledge not to use your magic powers. You could enter the city.  It would be an affidavit of anti-magic.  You would be able to travel through the city, until said applications and paperwork could be processed."

"I don't know anyone in Barie." Marron said, "Couldn't you sign it?"

"Sorry I'm a tad busy. Besides I need to see my manager."

"Well go get him."

"I can't sir.  It's his day off."

"This is…"  Marron closed his eyes and counted to ten. "What am I going to do?"

"Pardon me mignon.  But it seems you are in a bit of a predicamont."

Marron around and saw a beautiful and haunting woman.  Her hair was violet.  Marron blinked.  Normally Marron did not notice women he met.  Normally because they were silly girls and ran away before they even talked to him.  This mature woman was his ideal of feminine beauty by far. Confident bright green eyes, strong features, she was a tad curvy in the body for his taste but her face was so enchanting.

"I can't get into the city.  My Journeyman licsence expired a few days ago."

The woman smirked "Ah.  There is a lot of red tape in our land.  But it is for the benefit of the Parsoner class.  If paperwork is the price for our Parsoner Brothers to be free, then I will pay it."

Marron only had to look upon the beauty's dazzling white forehead, to see the inverted triangle. "Sorceress."

"Yes. You are a Mage?"

"Yes."

"Oh mignon I am M'mselle DuBerrie."

Marron kissed her offered hand "I am Marron Glace."

"You are new.  There are not many magic users who come to our part of the world. Not the ones cursed to bear the shame of coming from here." She had a dark look on her face. "We are bit of outcasts."

"You are a descendent of the Lord Black?" Marron said.

"There is no mage on Earth that does not know my beknighted grandfather's crime.  So they avoid us.  Even the sorcerer."

"They were embarrassed by his defeat." Marron said, "They did not even need a mage to defeat him." 

"A sorcerer's rule should bring prosperity to the people.  If they suffer so much that they rebel it proves he is unworthy.  The people drove his bloodied body into the warm sea with stones. And even the sharks would not eat his flesh."

Marron placed his hand on her shoulder, "Such a tragic tale."

"The tragedy was his cruelty.  I can only pity him."

Marron immediately pitied the beautiful woman. To lose a parent was a great sadness.  He should know.  How could she pity the Sorcerer as well?  She must have the kindness of a goddess.

"It is good to see Magekind return to Barie."

"Oh well.  I fear I will waste my time here.  Seeing how Barie has no magic, this will probably be a vacation." And seeing as I am a Sorcerer Hunter, of course the sorceress didn't need to know that.

The woman knocked on the window.

"Francois. Let him in by order of the Dog Catcher."

"Oh bless you Madamoiselle."  He kissed her hand.

"Now young man, perhaps I could meet you for dinner."

"Well.  I thank you.  But I couldn't. See I'm on duty."

"Oh nonsense, mignon.  What magic do you have to uncover here? Why would Big Mama call here where there is nothing to worry about?"

"Well…"

"You don't think a silly sentimental fool like me could be much trouble to a great mage like yourself?  The DuBerries have nothing to fear from the Sorcerer Hunters.  We live simple lives free from the ambitions of the outer world."

"Oh you don't seem silly to me."

"I am the Head Dog Catcher in this town." The beauty smiled "I also run the Inn Du Barie.  If you need a place to rest your head."

"The Castle on the hill?  Oh." She must be very wealthy and powerful still despite her dishonored status. His heart reached out to her.

"Meet me for dinner at my inn."

"Well I don't know.  All alone.  What would be said of your reputation?"

"That I had met a charming boy who captivated my attention.  We must speak magic and the world.  I have always wanted to meet a great Sorcerer Hunter.  Unless you curse my kind for our great sins.."

"Well I don't know.  I would have to check with my friends."

"I will see you…" She took out her schedule book "Not tonight. There is too much to be done before then… Ah Tommorow then.  Could your friends bear your absence then?"

"Alright then.  I would be honored My lady."

"Call me Boisenne."

The lady entered her carriage. "Au revoir Marron Glace."

She blew a kiss as her carriage drove away.

            "How did she know about Mama and the Sorcerer Hunters?"

****

The DuBerries sat waiting counting the Parsonners and judging them.

"There are two really cute red heads."  The round little man looked through his binoculars, "On of them looks like a lady of the night."

"No.  We already have red heads. We need something exotique."  A beautiful girl with one long braid past her buttocks.  The two wore jumpsuits with their names on them, both orange.

The carriage approached. The two Dog catchers snapped to attention.

"I have the perfect subject for our experiment.  He is a very beautiful young mage from the East."

"A man?" the two dog catchers looked at each other

"And what a man." Boisseau Le Feu said, "Fetch."

The round little man shook his head, "Are you sure this will get us more customers? Our inn is the toast of Barie."

Bistro, the girl tossed her peach hair "Ah Pamplemouse, mon frer, Ze customers are bored.  We need some new blood, some excitement." Bistro smacked him over the head.

Boisseau smiled "He is worth it."

"Ma soeur you are blushing.  He must be pretty."

"Yes.  I believe that Providence has chosen well for us." Boisseau le Feu smiled, "Make sure he is chosen for the contest.  You will know him by sight."

****

Carrot walked through, followed by Chocora ready to glomp him.  Tira was close behind and stared at the strange couple.  

A complete babe stood with a Bull horn. She had a long peach colored braid, and wore a workman's button shirt with the name Bistro written on it.

"Fwahhhh." Carrot melted.

"

"Hey Miss Bistro would you go on a date with me."

The woman growled grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into a wall.

"Step through ze mes cheres mignon." The lady smiled. "Win the big prize from the Department of Dog Catching."

"Sexy accent." Gateau said he almost walked into the wall.

"I am Bistro DuBerrie. Assistant to Mad'mselle Dog Catcher.  This year we are giving away a very Big prize."

"Big Prize." Chocora gasped "What fun!" The girl gentle toppled Tira off her feet in buoyant enthusiasm "Me me me. Me First!"

She ran through the gate joyously, "No no no. Mad'mselle" The Peach haired woman shook her head, "Sorry maybe next time."

"Ohh. Stupid rigged contest."

"You are next my pretty madamoiselle."  The round man said to Tira.  "I am Pampelmousse DuBerrie Assistant to the Assistant of Mad'mselle Dog Catcher."

"Oh well. Hello."

The old man sighed.

Marron was running to catch up.

"Nii-san, Gateau. Girls" He waved frantically.

"Marron."

"I thought I'd never get out of that office.  This beautiful sorceress helped me. She was the-"

"Marron come on." Carrot said, "You've been goofing off all morning. Pretending to pick up a girl.  Just so I won't hassle you."  

"Get a door knob, Marron."  Chocora said, "No one is buying it."

"What does that mean?  You think I was goofing off?" Marron was counting again.  "I ran from the city gates looking for you. I didn't mean for you to abandon me.  I had to ask everyone.  "  Marron caught his breath. "All I had to mention was two crazy redheads and spiky haired hentai" He muttered.

"Yes well, we are looking for a place to stay."

"Look Marron, we can't wait for you all day now-" Carrot said.

           Tira walked through the gate.

"Oh no.  You lose.  Now next."

Tira shook her head "Has anybody ever won this?"

"Oh too. Quel Dommage. You next sir."

"Pampelmousse it is him." 

"Look hurry up. We saved you some buns.

"1,2,3,4,5,6"  Marron counted softly to himself and walked through. Not realizing what he was passing.

"7, 8… 9…" 

Then all of a sudden the sky exploded in confetti.

Marron dropped the bag of buns, at the sound of loud music.

"Welcome to Barrie!"  The woman grabbed him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Um." Marron was stunned to silence.

"Hello."  The man kissed him on one cheek.

Marron gulped fearfully as the two did a circle dance around him.

"I am Bistro DuBerrie."

"I am Pamplemousse DuBerrie."

"Welcome. What do they call you, my pretty bishounen."

"Ma_rr_on, Ma_rr_on Glacé."  Marron said excitedly.  Did he just say that with a Barisian accent?

"Because you are our one thousandth Parsonner to pass zee lucky gate you stay for free at the Inn Du Berrie."

Bistro placed a paper crown on his head and they danced around him frenetically.

Tira and Carrot gasped.  Chocora stomped the ground in defeat.  

"I never won anything in my life.  Wow."  The mage smiled. Maybe this day would be all right after all.

Gateau chuckled "That paper crown is stupid." 

"Don't listen, he's just jealous." Tira said. "Congradulations."

"All expenses paid of course." Pamplemousse smiled.

"That's not fair." Chocora grumbled, "I wanted to win."

"You're right.  That is luck for you." 

"Oh well thank, but I'm with a group of people."  Marron said "Oh wow.  That's- I don't know."

"Oh young man.  We love for you to come stay at our inn.  The best of Barrie."

"Madamoiselle Boisenne."

"Again we meet Monsieur Glace."  She shoved Carrot out of the way.  "It seems fate has crossed our paths. I did not know you would come tonight."

"You know this woman?" Tira asked.

"Oh how adorable Marron has a-" Chocora got a swift jab in the stomach by an unknown but most likely mage-like origin.

"Hey not bad she's a little old but well…" Carrot stroked his chin philosophically.  
Marron rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you were growing a beard." Carrot said.

"Well I better just stay with my brother at our inn."

"Yeah.  Or you could let me in the good room." Carrot said.

"Carrot." Marron scolded "Sorry.  But maybe someone else will come by."

"Certainly not someone who deserves it more and would be more welcome in our inn." Boisenne smiled so warmly.

"Please stay in our inn Monsieur Glace." Bistro Du Berry clutched on his robe.

Carrot tried to worm his way in.Bistro punched him in the face.

He clutched his eyes and realized he should just use higher numbers.  Counting to ten was insufficient.

Carrot stared at his brother.

"He might be a total weirdo. But He never does anything nice for himself.  Maybe I should just lay off." Carrot whispered.

"Yeah.  Poor guy is about to pop." Chocora said, "I think he should go off with Mistress Boisenne."

"We should stay together." Tira said, "It usually causes trouble when we split up.

Gateau leaned over to Chocora.

"Besides with Marron at the Inn, Carrot can't interrupt us with his nonsense."

Gateau remembered that night at the tavern.

_"Well Marron."Haven't you had enough?"_

_Marron pulled his head from the bar. "I'll tell you when I had enough.  Have… are there peanuts?"  Marron put the peanut bowl on his head._

_"Marron you're making a scene." Gateau sighed.  Marron thought something hilarious and chuckled.  Of course he didn't share what exactly._

_The raven haired beauty slumped in his arms. "Yeah Gateau." He lifted his new bowl hat to get a good look at his companion.  "Maybe it's the shrimp cocktail talking but you can be so damn cute. Gateau."_

_"Shrimp cocktail isn't even alcoholic."  Gateau said. _

_"Hmmmm." Marron nuzzled his neck "Gateau means Kitty Cat. Gatto-meow meow." Marron crawled in his lap._

_Gatteau purred at that._

_Then all of a sudden Carrot appeared_

_"Nii-san." Marron smiled.  He crawled out of Gateau's lap and hung upside down.  _

_"You big pervert!  How dare you take advantage of Imouto when he's drunk?"_

_"I'm not drunk. I had 4 shrimp cocktails." Marron held up three fingers._

_"Get out." Carrot said_

_"I didn't do anything." Gateau said._

_"Bye Bye Gatto!  Bye Bye." Marron waved._

Chocora scratched her chin 

"Surely they'll be privacy in Carrot's room, for once, without Marron there…"

Chocora wandered into Carrot's room. The moonlight dappled his bronze skin, parts of his sleek chest peeking through the yukata.

"Chocora."Carrot blinked.

_"Darling?"_

_Carrot blinked "Nothing."_

_"Oh Carrot this night is so perfect."_

_"Yeah well." Carrot shrugged still looking at her._

_"Chocora… You ever…"_

_"Yes my darling."_

_There eyes locked for a long time. _

_When Marron wandered into the room._

_"Noi Nii-san… You're turn to use the water closet."  _

_Marron wandered in his pajammies, holding a plush panda. His toothstick in his mouth._

_"Okay Okay. Imouto."Carrot grumbled. Carrot lept  into the bathroom"Christ Marron, what did you eat?"_

_And no one said a Glace could snore so loud.  Marron could wake the dead with log sawing thick disgusting snore._

_"He snores like my momma too.  I miss my momma."_

_Chocora shivered._

 "Yeah sneak in and…"  Gateau and Chocora linked fingers. 

"Surprise him." Chocora spun. Gateau tipped her dramatically and they began to tango.  Gateau dipped her

"You perverts." Tira said.

Marron shook his head "You realize I heard every word you said you two."

As the two danced, Carrot's little dog friend began barking at something.  It was two girls in skimpy red vinyl started pawing on Carrot.

"Hey hot shot.  Wanna go play fetch?" The girl rubbed against his head.

"Um." Carrot drooled.

The dog growled and spat, going absolutely insane trying to bite the girls.

"Hey cut it out.  Those girls are just trying to be friendly, dog.  Come on."

It only alerted Tira to Carrot's activities.  She smacked the boy. Then turned her rage on the others.

"If only the cops could get rid of the undesirables." Tira said, "Go away get a real job." 

"Yeah get a real haircut." The courtesans barked with raucous laughter.

"Wow.  Those were courtesans?" Carrot said "How could you tell?"

"Are you stupid?" Tira asked.

Marron patted his shoulder "Nii-san a bit of advice.  If a girl all of a sudden has a desire to jiggle her boobs in your face, something is wrong."

"But what about…" Carrot began

"No not usually." Marron said.

"But then."

"Very very very extremely rare. In nearly astronomical circumstances."

"Shoot." Carrot sighed. "I guess if it's too good to be true."

Tira grabbed the little dog "What a good doggie!  You'll keep Carrot safe won't you?"

"Normal people maintain a comfortable distance from others." Marron continued his lecture, "There is such a thing as personal space."

Gateau bumped into Marron.

"Exhibit A." Marron said gently trying to pry off Gateau. Marron grred, "Gateau please."

"You could use a hug."

"Gateau."

"You are adorable."

Carrot's little dog began barking again.  He was biting the ankle of another courtesan,

The second Marron had turned around Carrot was in the arms of another courtesan.

"Carrot what did I tell you before?"

"No way Darling!" Chocora shouted.

"Her?  No way, you are not a courtesan." Carrot asked

"You're pretty stupid." The Courtesan laughed.  "He for real? That dog is smarter."

"Sorry we don't associate with hookers."  Carrot said, dropping her. He ran across the street.  The little dog scampered angrily towards the next girl. "Hey baby.  You fine. Are you a hooker?"

Carrot got smacked then back slapped by Chocora

Tira buried her head "That idiot is either going to be beaten to death or he's going to end up with a hooker."

           "Marron come on stop squirming."

            "Dog."

            "Darling."

            "Marron…" Gateau smiled.

            Marron began to hyperventilate

The dog yipped 1,2,3 

Chocora slapped Carrot 

4 5 6 who irregardless kept running towards the girls. 

All the while Gateau inched even closer.  7 8

           "YAP!"

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT LITTLE DOG BEFORE I KILL IT?!!"  

They stared.

"Huh?"

"Mo."

Gateau was hiding behind Carrot.  The Dog whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Marron was so embarrassed.

"You don't look… alright." Carrot said.

Marron gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you go off with nice Mistress Boisenne?" Carrot said, inching towards his brother.  He touched his shoulder.

"Don't TOUCH." Marron flinched.

            "Calm down Marron."

"You know what.  I think I will take you up on that offer of a free room." Marron said. It can't be any worse than this.

"Are you sure you won't be… I mean do you." Carrot said.

"Yes I'll be fine Nii-san." Marron said "I just need some time alone."

Carrot sighed 'Why didn't you say so? Go on.  We'll be fine."

"If we really need you we'll contact you." Tira said.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Chocora said.

Marron took his equipment and walked towards the inn alone.

At last now without his brother around he could breath.


	2. Inn Fighting

Part II- Inn fighting

Marron went into the room from the hallway.  Marron had seen houses with less space.  Silken sheets on the bed with down coverlet covered in brocade, fancy red window curtains that closed with a drawstring.  The windows were glass.  He didn't even look for the brazier it was so naturally warm.

He caressed the silk and didn't feel right to even sit on it.  This was too much for one person.  But it was only for one night.  It was certainly a different world from the cold forest floor. Or even the temple At Paeno. 

He wandered deeper into the room.

It was when he saw the warm ivory bathtub with spigots, that he decided he loved this place.  He cuddled the bathtub.

Gateau's smile slid down his face.

"I can't believe he cut off all communication with me."

"I am sorry sir.  But Monsieur Glace wants his privacy.  He is such a gracious guest.  Ha. And pretty for a man.  Young fellows like you, killer in love. I bet." The concierge nudged him.

"You got that right.  I think tonight might be a special night for him." Gateau smiled, "Just tell him Gateau Mocha is here if he doesn't want to be alone any longer."

Gateau walked out the door and looked up to the second floor"2nd floor.  I wonder if I could climb. If only I had some of Carrot's peeping equipment.  He probably has a rope."

Marron melted into the full tub of hot water like an ice cube.  He let out a contented sigh.  Now this was relaxing.

He only had to turn his head to see the trouble outside his window.

Marron furrowed his brow.

"Gateau…."  He grumbled. 

Gateau smiled and bounced on the trampoline. Posing and flexing each time he passed by the window.

Marron could see his mouth moving.  He frowned. Whatever he was saying it wasn't making him feel anymore relaxed.

Out the window Gateau thought to himself.  "Whoa.  He doesn't even look that upset.  I knew Marron really didn't mind when I looked at him.

Marron waved at Gateau.

"Look he's waving hello."

Gateau smiled and then on his way down noticed hotel security, surrounding the trampoline.

Gateau grimaced as the guards pointed straight at him.

Marron waved at him again."Bye Bye Gateau."

Gateau howled in pain.

"That is service."

***

Marron exited the bath completely relaxed and ready to pass out into the bed.  Actually the idea of sleeping completely naked knowing no one could look at him was becoming a little more appealing.  He tossed the towel aside and grabbed the bowl of cherries he had been picking at. Somehow it made the place feel better to be nude.  He doubted he'd ever sleep on silk sheets again.

***

The others had found the Drunken Dragon inn. In the bad part of town.  They also only had one bed that Carrot offered the girls.

Tira cuddled the dog and "Good boy.  Keeping all those nasty courtesans away from Carrot."

The puppy loved her and rolled around in Chocora's bed

"Get that beast out of there!" Chocora said.

"Oh don't be a coward Chocora." Tira said.

"So as long as I'm holding this dog you won't glomp me." Carrot said.  "I love him already. What should I call you Edward? No… Mereruru, no."

"Oh Carrot don't be mean." She snarled at the do "I hate you, you cur."

"Merk." The black dog smiled and panted.

There was a knock on the door.

The round man appeared sweating profusely with a net and rope.

"Hey it's the Dog Catcher guy. Pimplemust Err Pampletmouse. "

"Excuse moi, It is I, Monsieur Pamplemousse.  I was at the contest booth and must tell you this. Oh, but does that dog belong to you…"

"What?" Carrot said.

"That dog is a stray mutt and I must take him into my custody!" the round man said.

"No he's my dog." Carrot said holding him.

"No he isn't." Chocora glomped on the man "Get rid of it."

"Oh I was looking all over for Oscar. He was missing and now I found him"

"Oh. Well…"  The old man shook his head. "Since you are from out of town I could over look his lack of a license."

"Pamplemousse allez.  Where is that worthless little dog?"

Bistro gritted her teeth.

"Hey hello Miss Bistro are you on duty? Cause-" Carrot said 

"Give us zee dog." Bistro growled.

"But he's my dog." Carrot said.

"It is a misunderstanding, sister.  They will keep him on a leash." Pampelmousse said.

"Dogs are disgusting and filthy animals.  Before I came to this town the whole city was covered with them, eating garbage, chasing horses, pissing on ze streets." Bistro spat.

"Well I'll take care of him now.  So why don't you stop being so uptight? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be worked up over stray dogs."  Carrot said,  "If you pretend you didn't see me and let me keep him, I'll date with you."

Bistro glared at him

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch your… front." Carrot glommed her.

Bistro slapped him "I am an officer of the law. How dare you proposition me?"  
"Why not?" Carrot said as she tried to crush his trachea.

She stepped back "Very well I will play you're game."  She yanked the dog out of his arms.

"If it is your dog call him." Bistro said.

Carrot didn't flinch.  He sighed.  "Please dog just come to me." He prayed to himself.

They set the little black dog on the ground

"Oscar.  You dog over here."

The dog yawned.

***

The glass in the windows rattled with the sounds of snores.  Such a prodigious snore from such a small room.

"Oh he snores loud."

"I want you to see this one first hand.  How truly beautiful he is." Bistro said "He will be a good addition to our merchandise."

"You know the plan.  Get some strands of his hair. And a drop of his blood."

"Oui Madam." The Masseuse said. "It will be easy."

The boy roused. He made adorable mewing and whimpering noises.  Who could it be interrupting his nap?

Marron covered himself with the bath robe and opened the door

"Mon Dieu." The masseuse squirted her oil all over the floor. At the young Godling at the door. Ebon black waves, golden sleepy eyes.  She went weak in the knees.

"I was just out of the bath…" Marron straightened his sexy mussy hair

The woman dropped her bottle of mint extract.

"Massage compliments of the house." She sputtered out eventually.

"Wow how thoughtful.  A free massage.  What a fancy place.  I'll be on the bed.

The Masseuse trembled.

"I never had one of these massages before."

"Well I- I-"

"My friend Chocora she's quite good at back rubs.  But I've never gotten a professional one before.  You're going to have to show me how it's done."

The Masseuse smacked herself, Come on now Janine you are a professional.

"Just lie down on your stomach.  And I'll handle everything."

"Mmm.  That feels wonderful." Marron sighed, "You are good."

"Mais oui." She said wiping the sweat from her brow.

The Masseuse blushed and eeped as she grabbed his leg.  It was as taut and long as a lily stem.  She'd never seen such a body.

Marron sighed softly in contentment.

"Okay Sir remove your…"

The masseuse got a little woozy.  He had porcelin skin.  Absolutely flawless except for a daisy shaped pock mark behind his hair.  She was captivated.

"I'm kind of shy." Marron said.

The masseuse rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh it's not like I haven't seen my share of naked-" the masseuse shuddered.

She stared at his lean naked body when…

A loud Marron yelp was heard in the hotel.

"Oscar Oscar. Oscar."

The puppy sat.

"Come on dog.  I got a- Come on."

"I guess he is not yours."

"He's deaf?" Carrot asked.

The woman coiled the dog lasso around her hand.  "No one fools with the Department of Dog Catching.".

"Sister.  Mind your temper." Pamplemousse fretted.

"Quiet fool." Bistro snapped at her brother.

"Then I am afraid we must take him." Pamplemouse sighed.

"What?"

"He has no collar or tags."

"But he's such a cute little guy. I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble.  I'll take care of him." Carrot said.

"Yeah.  It's not like we'd let a poor little doggie alone."

"Perhaps we could let them fill out ze paper work." Pamplemousse said hesitantly.

"The law is the law.  A dog must have a leash and collar or be taking in custody of the dog catcher or an agent, which is me."  The woman snapped the whip at Carrot's hand.  Then lassoed his neck. Bistro squeezed his head until he turned blue.

"Ahhh Tira.  She's scary." Carrot hid behind his friend.

Tira hissed like a cat.

"Hey I'm the only one allowed to whip Carrot." Tira said.

"The wench hit Darling's hand." Chocora's face began to boil and her fangs bared.

Chocora grabbed her wire as lightning fast as Bistro grabbed her lasso.

"Ladies please.  Not inside." The inn keeper wailed. "I will call the police."

Chocora let go of her wire.

"If there is one thing I hate worse than dogs, is women who work with dogs and who hurt my Darling Carrot.  Don't think this is over."

Bistro grabbed the little dog by his neck.

The innkeeper shook his head.

"You should thank me.  I wouldn't mess with her kind.  She is a sorceror."  

"I thought there were no sorcerers in Barie.  She has no inverted triangle."

"Yes, she has never used magic. The DuBerries are sealed and may not use magic.  But they got so much money they still got the mayor and the government in their pocket.  The Dog catchers have more power then the whole Town Council combined."  

"Poor Doggie." Tira sighed.  Carrot was sniffling, trying not to bawl his eyes out.

"Oh darling."

"It was… He was… the only way I could keep Chocora away from me."  

He glomped onto Tira and wept."I'm a man I can take it."

"Oh Carrot Darling. Don't." Chocora never missed a chance to fondle Carrot inappropriately

"It's okay." Tira pet him.  "We know you're not a man." 

He disengaged. "Don't be mean." Carrot kicked the bed "This town is awful first you need a liscence for magic a liscence for dogs now this" Carrot said, "Well at least Marron is having a good time."  He wiped away his tears.

***

"Ow."  Marron winced in pain as he stood up, "You freak you bit me."

"It has never happened before. I- I-"

He opened the door

"Get out of here. You dirty old woman."

"I did not."

"Yes you did.  I might not be very sophisticated but I think I know when someone bites me… there."

"I can make it better."  She said trying to grab him again.

"No."

"But I can fix it.  This never happened before."

"Madam. Please just don't touch me." Marron whimpered 

"Oh but I can't just let you."

"Get what are you?"  Marron tried to hide behind the wardrobe.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Now"

"But I can."  She crawled on his bed.

Marron panicked and grabbed a candle stick.  
            "Look lady.  Back off." Marron said holding the candlestick. "I'll burn you.  Huh huh?  I just think you should go."

"Well I'll just be going then." The woman wept.  "But I shall never forget you."

"Thank you." Marron gritted his teeth trying to smiled, menacing her with his impromptu weapon.

Marron didn't mean to slam the door.

"What a freak."

"Ow…  I think she pinched something."

Marron stood in the robe.  He couldn't move his head after what the masseuse did to it.  He clutched his neck.  He probably wouldn't sleep with all the nerves she pinched.  If he could trust her not to break into his room and attack him.

He stood up eventually and wandered towards the vanity.  And placed the candlestick down. This vanity was well stocked with make up and colognes.  They smelled nice, but still girly.  There were a few stronger ones.  They did serve every need someone could have.  It was full service.

He just wanted to sleep or at least relax.  Even his first real bath in months was ruined by Gateau seeing him naked.  That meathead.  He looked in the mirror.

He had tried telling Gateau in several ways to leave him alone.  But never no.   He sighed.  Tomorrow I should tell Gateau that hate him, he smells and the muscles weren't very nice, lopsided or something that really shakes him to the core.

Marron noticed something strange.  The face in the mirror was chuckling.

Marron wanted to touch it.

"You like the muscles." The mirror said in his own voice, distorted by echo.

"What?"

"Gateau would make you laugh if you weren't so uptight."

"He is irritating."

"He's quirky."

"He is a braggart."

"He's insecure and needs reassurance. You know how lonely his life has been since his parents have died."

"He is always trying to get my attention."

"He certainly has it."

"He's a meathead."

"You like the muscles."

Marron couldn't be arguing with a mirror.  

"I might not be as powerful as the other magic mirrors.  I'm no Mesataenian masterpiece. But I've been a vanity mirror for two centuries.  If Black Berry had listened to me he probably wouldn't have been driven into the sea." The mirror said, with his own face.  The mirror motioned him over.

If you don't start taking him seriously, well you're going to get wrinkles.  I see one right between your eyes."

"Oh shut up." Marron covered his face. "I'm only 16."

"I'm a mirror.  I can't lie.  It's my job to find the wrinkles. It's what I do."

"You are just a mirror.  What do you know?"

"I know you like the muscles."

Marron threw his towel over the mirror.

_"Hey. I can't see. This is cruel.  You know.  Abusing the furniture is just rude.  And it can be fined."_

"Good thing I'm staying here for free."  Marron said.

"Fine then young man.  I won't tell you anymore.  Even though you look like you need advice and-

Marron flipped the mirror so it faced the wall.

Nice silver hair brush.  He smelled glamour against it.  Must be used by lady with hair she didn't like.  The brush seemed clean enough.  He had heard of these.  It wouldn't hurt to see if the glamour still worked.  Besides his hair was horrendously gnarled from all these days on the road.  A little glamour never hurt anyone.  It was the kind of mindless pampering that would sooth his soul.  

"Hey what are you doing? Marron-  I can't see…  Be careful.  This place is rather treacherous."

He picked up the brush.  He grabbed his hair and ran the brush through it. It was then that he realized that he had made his mistake.  This was no ordinary brush.  This had the marking of deeper magic.  The sparkle of the silver had been unnatural, pretty irresistible.

"No I see now."

But by then it was too late.

Marron dropped the brush.

"No. No. NOOOOOO!"

****

Carrot sat at the table in the Inn's posh café. He tried to read the menu.

"Man.  All I could afford is the water and the bread."

It was breakfast time and they met Marron at the inn. Carrot decided then rather sleep another second in this dump he would go to the inn.  They never said when morning began.  He sneaked out without Chocora or Tira waking.  He was still quite angry at the event last night.

Gateau sighed "And ice." Taking the pack off his face.  The swelling had gone done on his bruise.  It wasn't even purple. Gateau had been around catting all night.  Served him right for not bringing him.  Not too mention borrowing his peeping equipment.  Carrot's favorite trampoline had holes and tears in the mesh.  He hoped that girl had clobbered him.  

"The only girl I met took that poor little dog away. But I can handle it, I'm a man." Carrot bit his lip.

"It's okay."

"I can cry."

"You aren't a man."

Carrot growled "And _you_ owe me a new trampoline.  That chick better have been worth it."

"Hmmm?"

"You know the babe you were peeping on.  That's why I have a trampoline in the first place."

"Carrot, lets just say there is a beauty worthy of this treatment."

"Man I wish I could have got some of that. Growl.  I bet that it was amazing.  Long legs?"

"Yeah."

"Big bright eyes.  Long hair?"

"It was something else."

"Nice ass you could bounce a copper granole off of?"

"Oh yeah." Gateau purred.  What Carrot didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"We gotta get some chicks."

"Speaking of which. Look girls this way. You can have the brunette."

Carrot had excellent 360 degree vision.  And already saw too clean well dressed cute girls approaching.

            "What?"

"I'll take them both if you don't want her."

Gateau rolled his eyes.  But he was staring.  They were cute.  Maybe he should leave Marron alone for a few hours maybe a few days.  The boy had been under a lot of stress. This was a really fancy place and he deserved some pampering.

Besides it would give him the chance to talk to some fine ladies.

The two girls in white petticoats smiled and laughed.

"Yes, I'd like some water and some of the number 4." The blond smiled.

"Yes.  That sounds lovely. I would like it as well." The brunette smiled.

            "Hey Garcon.  Send the girls at that table, two waters compliments of Carrot Glace and Gateau Mocha."

"Don't mention my name." Gateau said.

"Those are Boisseau Le Feu's tricks.  I wouldn't go anywhere near those girls." The waiter said. "nothing but trouble."

The waiter brought the water in a bowl.

The girl put her face in the bowl lapped it up.

The second put her face in the bowl of meat and began slobbering.

Gateau looked at his hands as Carrot stared in dread.

"Maybe we should find someone else."

Gateau looked at the café and the hotel around them.

"I can't believe that two dog catchers can stay in a place like this."

"Yeah well I don't think it's the mints on the pillow that make money in this place.  They are sorcerers. And look at all these women."

"So I get ya." Carrot said.

"Exactly." Gateau said.

"This is a real babe town."

"Carrot, Hookers, Harlots, Courtesans, Prostitutes."

"They?  Man I can't ever tell." Carrot sighed "Maybe there are some sorcerers who need to be straightened out.  Maybe these guys aren't reformed from the days of Black Berry. Making all these fine sweeties work on the street corners." 

"Carrot are you saying you don't approve of the oldest profession?" Gateau said.

"It seems yucky.  I'd like to know I can get the ladies on my own."

"You know Carrot you're a strange individual.  Maybe we shouldn't just leave after Marron gets here. Maybe we should investigate where all these courtesans came from."

"If you're worried about it don't be.  They are well treated. No one runs away."

"Pamplemousse?  Hey you're that freak who took my dog."

"I am sorry.  But he is a stray.  I promise.  I won't hurt him."

"Oh yeah.  I bet you put him in a puppy pen, bow wow blitzer or the doggy doom door or a big furnace."

"I swear on the honor of the Dog Catcher. I will not hurt your little dog."

"Yeah maybe I can forgive you."

"I have it.  We can take him to the Sanctuary."

           "What?"

"The Barie Sanctuary for Unfortunate Dogs.  The dogs they stay there and are fed. And then zee children and zee people go there and take home dogs." 

"What a beautiful idea." Gateau said.

"Ma soeur.  She says it is a dumb idea.  It is run by an old asthetic who loves all animals.  Not like my sister. I will bring your little doggie there.  Here is the address.  You can pick him up on zee way."

            "I guess you aren't all bad.  But will he be okay."

            "You have my word Carrot."  He saluted.  Then the spry old man began skipping away. 

***

Bistro was already in the Chamber.  They looked at their brother.

"Brother Kill it and we can begin the ceremony."

"But, That nice young fellow was going to take it.  He's not a stray anymore."

"Do what I say." Bistro smacked him.

"Oui Oui ma soeur."

"When our Master Returns we will begin the ritual."

Pamplemousse panicked.  He held up the knife. 

"Don't worry little friend.  You can you play dead?"

The dog rolled over and closed its eyes.  It froze in position. A very smart dog.

"Good now.  Play dead.  That way you will be safe, for a while.  I will not hurt you.  I hope."

The man carried the limp body of the dog into the room.

"It is done ma soeur."

"Bring the corpse into the Atrium." It was the voice of Madmoiselle Dog catcher herself.  Boisenne DuBerrie looked at her brother and sister.  "Let us begin."

***

A loud barker stood in front of a Blue haired girl "Hey big fella how would you like some company for tonight?  This is Fifi."  
            The girl chuckled.

"No thanks."

"This is high grade Simulacrum."

"I don't need to hire some poor girl occupy my time."  Gateau said "Why don't you go ask some ugly loser who can't get a date?"

"The fellow at your table is preoccupied."

"Oh I have a new model sir.  If these fine ladies aren't your type." the Barker said.

"What are you talking about models.  These are women.  Innocent girls you've corrupted. What is this?" Gateau said.

"They are not real.  They are simulacrum."

"What do you mean?  Those look real to me." 

            "Feel real too." Carrot said.

"They have the bodies of women but they have no minds or souls."

The two men paused.

"I'm getting out of here. I'm going to be sick.

"Look I'm not here to waste my money on your disgusting magic." Carrot growled. 

"But sir."

"Get out of our sight."  Carrot said, "I'd rather get beaten up by every girl in town than buy one of those."

"Wow Carrot you're passing up sex to do the right thing?"

"I don't like Necromancers.  Remember those creeps with the flowers."

"But these aren't real people.  We are only animists."

"Yeah right.  Where else could you get all the girls?" Carrot asked.  

"They aren't real human souls.  They are only shells bodies without personality.  There is no sin.  After that you can make them disappear with a dipper full of saltwater."

"You mean they aren't even human." Carrot asked. "That's just gross I could be loving up a donkey or a monkey…"

"Mostly just dogs."

"Dog…  Oscar."

Carrot became angry and lunged on the Barker "My poooooooor Oscar!  Why you loser! Pervert weirdo."

"Security!" The barker shouted.

The Simulacrum girls walked away with blank looks on their faces.

"Go Carrot.  You da man." Gateau laughed encouraging the pathetic fight.

Carrot was being thrown out of the hotel as the girls walked in.

"Don't go in there? They sells dogs into a life of prostitution. They are- Don't stay here!"

He grabbed onto a stone bust.  Which he pulled of it's stand.

"Stay out rabblerouser." 

"Now that was new."

Tira and Chocora walked in the lobby

"I wonder why Carrot is so mad."

Chocora shrugged.

            "Well I bet it was because of some girl."

Marron appeared at the top of the stairs. He grumbled and walked down the mammoth ivory stairs with his cloak on, inside.

"Marron where are you going."

"Nowhere. I just…"

"Is it drafty in your room?" Tira asked.

"Well."

"Then why do you have your cloak on?" Tira asked.

Chocora and Tira flanked him.

"My hair is… unpresentable now.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well if you're shy then," Tira sighed "I guess we have to respect your privacy and-"

Chocora tore off his hood without a second thought.

"Chocora. You jerk." Tira smacked her.  
Marron covered his hair.

Chocora sat stunned 

Marron crossed his arms.

"Blonde?" Chocora said.

"No." Marron turned around.  The hair was still black in the back. "I didn't finish.  It's half blond and a streak of pink."

"Oooh look." Chocora smiled  "Marron, You have clown hair." Chocora toppled over in laughter.

"Marron how?" Tira said.

"Someone put a glamour brush in my room." Marron said.

"And you used it.  You just picked it up and-" Tira sputtered.

"Gave yourself clown hair." Chocora smiled.

Marron frowned "Go on Tira, laugh."

"You know better than to use other people's personal glamors.  People always use enhancements. You could have ended up with bigger tits or facial hair."

"What if he had both… that would be funny…" Chocora laughed at the thought of Uncle Onion with breasts.

"You two."  Marron sighed  "It was a gag.  Some sorcerer put a Draw on it."

Chocora stopped "What's a Draw?"

"It makes using an instrument irresistible to use.  It is the very spell that Damned Lord Black."

Marron held the brush in a kerchief.  "He had great factories and he placed the draw spell on the machines and presses.  His slaves would work till death.  The factory slaves one day rebelled.  They used the power of prayer and faith to seal the spell and they ripped the factory to pieces.  Then they went for Lord Black.  They did this without mages or Sorcerer Hunters.  They proved to the world Parsonners can make a difference. The people were merciful and let his children lived but they changed their names. And sealed there magic."

"How do you know?"

"It is legendary.  And I have met Mistress Boisenne DuBerrie herself. She is his daughter."

"You don't think that this is a forbidden magic?  If it was sealed away by the Barisians."

"I believe that these people, however good they might have forbidden spells of Lord Black, and it is corrupting them. If we seal them away then we might save their lives."

"So they made your hair blond?" Chocora concluded.

"Not to mention that mirror.  And the complimentary massage.  Just when I took off the towel… she… she bit me."

Tira chuckled "Well you do have an effect on women."  Poor Marron didn't realize that he was cute.  It struck Tira as humorous rather than modest.

"It's not funny. You didn't get bit in the… you know where."

Chocora laughed "You've had an interesting night."

"Well.  Marron You are…" Tira chuckled

"Carrot's brother.  It does run in the family."

"Oh yes."  Tira chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You two are very mysterious sometimes." Marron pinched his neck.

Chocora sat down and put her hands on his throat. "Here let me fix that. I'm sorry I laughed.  It's just you're so cute.  I have to be nice to my Brother-in0-law."

Chocora touched the area and began rubbing

"Aiiie." Marron hissed and sunk into pleasure. "I love you Chocora."

"Thank you imouto." Chocora smiled.

"Marry me."

"Just for back rubs."

"Oooh yeah.  That's nice." Marron purred.

Tira never understood those two.  There were times when Marron sell his soul for a decent back rub.  And Chocora was a sweet girl underneath.  Otherwise her teasing would be cruel.  There was no doubt in their minds they were brother and sister.  If only it were as simple with Carrot. 

"We had better deal with this first." Tira said, "And make sure Carrot is still alive.

"At least I can move my head." Marron said. "Come on. Let's go find Gateau and Nii-san."

***

"We have Mr. Glace's hair from the glamour brush."

"Ah excellent."            

A little black dog played dead in the chair.

They placed the hairs on the dogs body.

They held hands

The ring of light formed around it. A pentagram around the charm."

"Mesatanean Powers come to our union.  Bless us with your power." 

"w Jeoi, Allazomai tode kuni epi tou anthropou."

"O Theoi. Allazomai tode kuni epi tou anthropou!"

"O theoi allazomai tode kuni epi tou anthrpou!"

"w Jeoi, Allazomai tode kuni epi tou anthropou."

The dog woke up and looked around as he was swallowed by light and magic.  He whimpered and tried to run but couldn't. He ran in circles till the light smothered him and choked his last bark.  His limbs grew smooth and white like skin.

The simulacrum smiled a dead smile."

"See this new Model will bring us a lot more business.  You have a mission.  We wish you to seduce someone."

***

It was Marron.  

"Marron?" Gateau looked again. Yes It was Marron walking down the hall towards him.  

He stopped in his tracks.  He saw the tall person that was male with blonde hair.  He was big and strong.  Surely the right one.  How wonderful the creature thought to himself.  What a nice person to have sex with!

"Oi Marron. Hows the room?"

Marron looked at him and blushed, and nodded.

"I heard they had silk sheets.  Man you are as lucky as you are beautiful, aren't you?"

Marron brushed him off still blushing.

"So how'd you sleep?"

But Marron nodded again.

"Okay… What do you want for breakfast?"

And Marron nodded yet again.

"Marron.  Daijobu desu-ka?"

Marron looked around cocking his head quizzically.

Gateau felt Marron's forehead "Marron can't you-"?  
Then Marron grabbed his shoulders and he dragged Gateau in a storage room with a strength he wasn't supposed to have.

"Marron what…"

Marron grabbed his hand.  And kissed it, sniffed it and licked it.

"Marron we're in public." Gateau blushed.

Marron chuckled and grinned brightly.

"Whoa okay.  Someone broke into the honor bar and got some shrimp cocktails."

Marron traced his face flirtaceously.

"You will just have to sober up and-"

Marron kissed his lips.  Kissing softly and sweetly.  Marron's hands raked through his hair as the boy aggressively kissed him with passion four times his size.  They pressed their bodies against each other. 

"Hoooo-kay." Gateau breathed.

****

"Wow that is great.  His own boyfriend doesn't recognize the difference."

"It won't last for long." Pamplemouse covered his eyes.

"Yes maybe we should have used monkey.  Dog is so unstable." Boisenne said. 

"We're saving the poor wretched populace from the menace of the dogs." Bistro sounded

****

"Marron are you sure you want to do this the DuBerrie's bordello is still-  I mean something weird is going around here." Gateau pushed him away, delicately.

Marron pushed him back "Hi. Oi." Gateau was toppled.

Marron straddled him.

"Look Marron.  If I start any of this.  I'm not sure I'll stop.It's just sudden and you smell so good."

Marron looked around and kissed him taking off his vest.

Gateau knew how to take a signal "Well…Okay let's get undressed."  His hands went towards Marron's collar.

"….Not so fast."

"Sorry Marron."  Gatteau removed his hands.

But Marron didn't move.  He looked quizzically.

"Okay lets kiss.  You could use work."

Marron complied.

"…Do you have any idea what you are doing, here?"  Marron's voice said again.

Gateau shrunk back "I'm kissing… You… I didn't.  Oh god I ruined it didn't I?"

Marron grabbed him and slobbered on his face.

"… Thanks to you…I had a horrible night."

            "What did I do?"

            Marron nipped his nose.

"Marron you have to talk to me.  Talk about a tease.  What do you want?"

"I want to complain."  Marron didn't move his mouth.

"Goddamn it Glace.  What did I do…and…" Gateau paused.  "You didn't say that. How can you talk and kiss at the same?

"I am here to…"

"You can't talk and kiss at the same time…Marron was that?  Who was that?" Gatteau said "Tell me.  Who's voice is-"

Marron Glace arrived at the front desk and was scolding Pamplemousse.

"Alright DuBerrie what is the deal?  There was strange magic on that brush.  That was a cruel prank.  It is one thing to offer a prize to a poor stranger, but to treat him like this.  I fear that this is forbidden magic."

"Marron." Gatteau said.  "That's your voice."

"Hi." Marron, the one inside the closet with him, said.  This Marron clutched him closer.

"Wait here."

"I found this in my room.  And on it the blackest magic. Not seen since Lord Black was destroyed"

"Oh Bistro's brush. How did that get in your room?" Pampelmousse asked. 

Gateau ran outside into the lobby.

"Hey what is the deal?"

"Gateau what are you doing here?"  Marron asked., this one in all of his robes with his wool cloak buttoned up and his hood up.  While the one in the closet was half-dressed. 

"Marron, how did you get on that cloak?"

            "…" Marron stared.

"I left you.  Well… In disposed. You know."

"What?  I just came down a few moments ago."

"You were in the closet. I left you in the closet."

            "The closet?  I would never get in a closet with you."

            "That's where you were."

"I am here. I know where I am."  Marron said "Don't you see me?"

"I saw you in the closet when we…"

"Gateau you really shouldn't drink so early in the morning."

"Look Marron, this is too weird.  You pull me into and start stripping off your clothes, then you're out here in your winter cloak.  What's going on? Are you shy?  Is this your first time?

"…"

"Do you want this or not Marron?  If you're not ready I'll back off." Gateau said. 

"Want what?" Marron said.

Gateau touched his shoulder "Just say yes or no?  Or did you drink some kind of floor  polish and lost your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Marron, It was forty seconds ago. How could you forget?"   

"This is the first I've seen you all day."

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?"

Marron glared at him. Gateau touching him softly, reassurance in his eyes. Marron's eyes softened, he was so…

Marron gasped "Yes."

Their hearts beat at the same time.

"I mean yes yes… I don't want you to touch me at all. Go away I want to be alone."

Gateau fell over.

Marron scowled "To think I felt bad about watching those guys to beat the crap out of you."

"That was you?  They broke Carrot's best trampoline."

"You are just a meathead." Marron said.

"You.  You came to me this time, Glace.  I am not taking the blame this time."

Gateau tried to look at him.  Marron faced away trying not to blush.

Gateau shook his head "Well then I have my answer.  And here I thought you were going to be honest with yourself.  You know I guess all you like about me is to just love to yank me around."

"What?" Marron said.

"I can handle you being a little cold to me.  That is fun, but not even a jerk like me deserves this.  I guess I will leave you alone."

"What did I do?"

Gateau turned away. "You can't play with me.  I have feelings too. I'm not just a beautiful body."  

Marron tried to reach out to him, but soon the mage was angered again.

"How is this my fault?"

"There is only so far you can push me before I don't come back. Do you want that?"

At this the Marron in the closet came out looking for the Big nice man who he was having sex with. The Marron from the closet smiled wrapped his arms around Gateau and whimpered gleefully.

"You."  He smiled and wrapped his pale arms around Gateau.

Marron looked at the Marron from the closet, then at Gatteau who held him.

"GATEAU!!!" Marron crossed himself for an evil sign.

"Gateau."  The other Marron boopped the blond's nose, "Gateau." He repeated.

"JEEEaaaaaah!"  Gateau jumped in the air.

The two men jumped back

"Oh my God.  That's not you?" Gateau said.

"No."

"What is it?  Get it off me."

"Don't move Gateau?"

The extra Marron wrapped his legs around Gateau.

"Imouto?  GATEAU I'm going to break your head open."

Carrot came running in with a bust statuary and cracked it across Gateau's head.

"Chirikten."  Gateau grabbed his nose.

"Gateau!"  Marron shouted and reached to pick up Gateau, "Are you alright?"

"Nii-san what are you doing?" Marron said.

Carrot grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"Hello Man."  The Other Marron in the unbuttoned robe smiled "I know you.  You're the before man."

"Is he perverted? Did he pervert you?  He didn't give you gay, did he?" Carrot shook him.

"Nii-san put that thing down.

Then Carrot looked at the two of them.  The smiling cheerful and bright-eyed boy with dark hair and glowing golden eyes, who wore white robes and was his brother.  And the angry guy with blazing fiery golden eyes in the white robes and the long hooded cloak, who was gritting his teeth healing a broken nose and was his brother.

"NANI?" Carrot jumped back.

"Carrot if you would stop ranting there is a problem here." Marron said.

"dwo Maddons." Gatteau said 

"Don't talk." Marron said.

"Two Marrons.  Wow.  They both are pretty." Gatteau said.

"Why is there?"  The Cheerful Marron pointed at the Cloaked one's chest.

"Who are you?" Cloaked Marron asked.

The other Marron bit his lip, about to speak "Marron." He cocked his head like a little dog. 

"No." Cloaked Marron said "I am the real Marron, you are some illusion."

The Other Marron shriveled back."I am Marron."

The Other Marron looked at him."One marron two marrons."

"No no no." Cloaked Marron pounded his fist.

Carrot separated them."Okay who is Marron?"

"Me!" 

"Shut up Not you. Me." Cloaked Marron said

"Me"

"Me"

"Me. NIIIIISAN!"  One cried.

"Carrot."

"Carrot."

"Nii-san."

"Nii-san."

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAN" the two Marrons yelled.

Carrot's head spun around.

"Okay I've known my brother all his life.  Now. There has to be some way to tell you apart.

"Me is Marron."

"I am Marron.  He can't even speak."

"Oh that's maybe what they want you to think.  Huh they could have made my brother's voice funny so he doesn't talk right.  But they would assume I thought of that."

Gateau "So they know you know?  Clever."

"But I know they know that they know that I wouldn't trust the guy who sounds like my brother."

           "So you know that they know that they really do know.  But they don't know that you know that they know."

Meanwhile the other Marron had squatted on his knees and scratched his ear and rolled on his belly.

"Okay Marron.  Stand."

"I'm a good stander."  The other more joyous Marron stood up.

"Aha. Hmmm Hmmmm."

"Nii-san.  Please it's me. How can you forget all we've been through.  When you protected me from the Makroni brothers, when I first learned my magic and you power.  We've always been together.  How can you doubt me?  I love you Carrot.  Now please trust me."

"You have anything to say."

"Marron."

"Excellent. This is impossible." Carrot said.

Tira shook her head, "Okay we have to use our knowledge of Marron's inner.

Chocora shrugged and ripped off his cloak

"Chocora, stop ripping off my clothes."

"Sorry.  It just cracks me up every time."

"Excellent work Chocora." Carrot smiled and patted her on the back. You saved the day."

"Do I get a kiss as a reward?" Carrot said.

"No."

"Kiss." Chocora shriveled up and whimpered.

"No way Marron is not a blond.  This is some kind of trick."

"Gateau.  They used a glamour on my head."

"I'd recognize my real brother anywhere, buddy. So you just simmer down."

"I am Marron.  That is just a-"

"I am Marron."

"He's just copying me."

"He is copying me."

Marron growled.

Marron growled too.

"A copy says-"

"What." Marron smiled.

Blond Marron gritted his teeth.

"This is INFURIATING."

"In furry…  Marron."  The Innocent 

Marron pulled out his ofuda.

"I have had it up to here.  You are going to reveal your deception."

"No." The Other squealed.

"Marron would never harm an innocent creature." Tira said.

"This thing is not me…  What do I have to do to prove it?"

"Well I… it's so."

"Look calm down to ten."

"One two…"

"Blonde Marron is angry.  He's getting wrinkles."

"I am not getting wrinkles!!!" Marron lunged for the throat of the other Marron.

            "I'm going to rip off your lying face."  Blond Marron yeowled.

The Sorcerer Hunters sprung into action.

"Marron.  We'll save you."

"All right you fake, time to take you out." Carrot grabbed the bucket of water.

"Noooo."

Carrot threw the bucket of salt water at him.  

And the glamour rinsed out of his hair.

Revealing the angry guy with black hair and gold eyes who wore white robes and was his brother and now was his angry brother. 

"I'm in trouble."


	3. Dog eat Dog

Dog eat Dog

Kuni Purinas Sasuchi sat in the great circle in his morning mediation.  The veil of piety was over his face.

Rover the blond girl with long legs bowed as she entered the ring of meditation 

His strong beautiful voice seemed to smile under the veil "The new one has come to be.  His making was this morning." The Master said.

"You are positive?" Rover asked confidentially.

"There is a new magic in Barie.  It is in the circle.  I can feel it on my skin."

"And the new one."

"Check the markets.  Go veiled to hide your face from Boisseau's men."

"Very well, my master."  Rover said.

Rover left the presence of the man she called master.  She would never leave his side. It was a shame to be so beautiful and so powerful at the same time and yet so untouchable.

***

Marron woke up on a bench in a city park.  He could see leaves in the slits of his eyes.

"What a nightmare.  To think I thought that…"

Marron floated over himself.  The other him poked him in the eye.

"OWW!"

"Marron."  The piping chipper voice cut into his nerves.

            Marron looked again.

"HAAAAAH!"

            "Marron." Tira said, "You're awake."

"I've never seen anyone faint with rage."

Carrot poked him "I'm sorry, Tei-chan.  I really thought you were well… the fake."

"Let's just out of here." Marron said, "This place is psychotic." He rubbed his eye.  "The longer we stay here the worse it will get. This place is-."

"We can't leave." Gateau said, 

Marron closed his eyes, knowingly.

"This is our duty." Tira said.

"The Forbidden magic must be sealed." Marron said sternly.

"That's right.  If we don't do something fat what is going to happen to all those poor dogs like Lil Marron Number 2?"

Marron looked at his brother "Don't call that sorcerous construction, Marron."

"What do we call him then?"

"Marron Marron!" the Simulacrum smiled.

"Marron? No.  It doesn't have a name. How could anyone fall for it?" Marron said, "I don't look like that."

"What is…"?

Marron glowered.

"That is not me that looks nothing like me."

"Me me me.  That looks nothing like me."  The Simulacrum mimicked his inflection and voice tone.  It was frightening how the simulacrum could copy his speech patterns. He then let out and inane giggle.  "Marron is grumpy."

"Grrrrrrr." Marron voiced his anger.

"Grrrrrr Grrrrrrrr Rufff Fufff." The simulacrum barked. Then snapped his teeth at the other Marron. "Rufff ruff."

            "All right Buddy heel. Heel." Carrot grabbed onto the simulacrum, his shabby white collar bent a little.

            Marron sat down like a dog.

"Well the one who barks is probably not Marron." Chocora said

Marron grabbed the hairbrush with the glamour.

"Here.  So we can tell the difference. He'll have a streak of blond hair."

"Marron is pretty."  The simulacrum cheered.  He stared in the back of the brush.  "Marron is boy."  The creature looked fascinated by his reflection "Why is Marron, Boy?

"Well this will have to do for now." Marron said.

Tira shook her head. She approached the creature and touched his face "It's uncanny.  The robes are really cheap quality. But that's it. He looks like you.  Except for the wrinkle between your eyes." 

"And the bleary red eyes and those bags under them." Chocora said.

"Oh yeah and the little pimple on your-" Carrot pointed

"Actually he looks like you with makeup. You know a little better." Chocora said.

Marron sighed.  "This is going to be a long day.

***

The Maroons sat next to each other.  

"So the DuBerries made a copy of Marron. But why?"

"Maybe they knew he knew about the forbidden magic." Tira said.

"Forbidden magic corrupts even the purest intentions." Marron said softly

"Maybe that Boissenne had a crush on you." Gateau said.

"What?"

"Maybe it was no coincidence you won the contest.  She probably rigged it so she could get you in her clutches." Gateau said.

The simulacrum had opened all his buttons trying out his thumbs.  He was delighted at the novelty.  Marron sat trying to ignore the creature next to him.  Thank the Gods he had Practice with his brother.

"Buttons." The simulacrum laughed.  "I broke them.  How do button?"

"Carrot can't you keep the clothing on his body."

"Whoa stop it.  Keep on your clothes Lil Marron 2."

"Itches."  The simulacrum whined.

"No wonder you can't have a dog." Tira said.   
            Carrot displayed the skill of buttoning on the Simulacrum's robe.

"We're going to need to get you some traveling clothes.  This thing is ripping already."

The simulacrum unbuttoned himself again.

Carrot laughed to himself and repeated his action.

"I guess those Dog Catchers can't take you away now."

"Marron like you."  He finished buttoning the robe by himself. Quickly.  Then just unbuttoned himself again.

"I can't believe that used to be my dog." Carrot said.  

"He's pretty good. He only saw you do it once." Tira said.

"Well twice." Gateau blushed. "He saw me do it when

The simulacrum laid down on the bench.

"Hungry.  Hungry Marron."

"Sorry Lil Marron 2.  I don't got any food."

"Okay then.  I find food."  Marron shoved Carrot aside.

The simulacrum ran off into the market.

"Wait! Come back." Carrot shouted.  It was too long before they caught up.

            Nearby stood a small butcher shop.  As the patrons bought food, the boy who only looked so intelligent and beautiful watched. The sausages and rolls hung from strings on the ceiling

            "Hello sir.  What do you want?" 

Marron's simulacrum reach up his human arms and grabbed the sausage just like the humans.  He shoved it in his mouth casing and all.

"You must be hungry."

The Simulacrum gnawed the casing.  Trying to tear it open, but his teeth were blunt.  The other customers began to stare.  A little girl asked her mommy what the man was doing.

"That Mayers is 20 granoles. Pay up man and get outta here."

"They made me out of Dog parts." He smiled.

"Look give me money.  For the food."

Marron 2 was busy trying to swallow the meat.

"I'm going to call the cops if you don't pay.  You know…"

"Oh man." Carrot said "No Down boy.  Bad dog."

The Simulacrum whined.

"Oh great.  Do we have enough money left?" Tira asked.

"20 copper granoles for a bologna sausage.  What a rip-off." Chocora said.  "It's all fat."

"Just get that freaky dog kid out of here. He's scaring away my customers."

"Tell you what I'll give you 6 for it and I-" Chocora fished around her travel purse. 

"Chocora this is no time to bargain." Marron slammed the coins on the counter, "We have to apologize, but we're leaving."

The guy rubbed his eyes. 'Are you twins sir? Wait…"

"It's a long story." Marron said.

"Well this town does have a lot of twins these days.  Every pretty girl seems to have three that look just like her.  I just haven't seen any male twins.  You just take him out of my store."

"Come on. Let's go." Carrot said enthusiastically.

The simulacrum frowned as the others glared at him.  He spit out the sausage. He handed the sausage towards Marron.

"Is the Marron hungry?" The other Marron asked sweetly.

"This is disturbing." Marron said.

"You just eat your bologna, Marron 2."  Carrot said petting the creation. We are going to figure this out." 

"Stop calling him that.  Let's just leave him here.  The DuBerries will find him" Marron said, "We'll walk away and…"

"We can't leave him here."

"We aren't responsible."

"Yes we are.  I promised that guy I would leash him." Carrot said.  "He'll get in a lot of trouble." 

The simulacrum's ears twitched.

"Marron…" Gateau shook his head "We can't leave it here alone." 

"Wait Wait.  Marron go with Gateau."

"What?"

 "Marron stay with Gateau."

The boy simulacrum clutched onto him.  The big man balked "What?"

"Marron be with Gateau."  The simulacrum grabbed him crawled up on him and wrapped his legs around him.

"Ho boy."

"Down boy down down dog." Carrot said. "Heel Heel."

The people across the street began whispering.  The simulacrum yipped and barked playfully.

"The young are so shameless. Carrying on like that in public."

"We should get a hose."

Gateau had the air squeezed out of him by the frail thing.  He toppled over.  He tried to crawl away

"Get back." Gateau gasped.

"Marron like Gateau!"

"Look um.  I don't know if I feel comfortable…  I mean I only just met you, but I've known Marron, but… no no."

Chocora held the simulacrum back so Gateau could hide behind Tira.

Gateau peeled the fake Marron off of him.

"Stay with Gateau." Marron lifted Tira off her feet and glomped onto Gateau cuddling adorably.

"Why do you want to be with Gateau?" Chocora asked.

Carrot scoffed "Yeah I mean look at him. He's Gateau.  If I wasn't in this group I'd certainly ditch him."

The creature's brow furrowed in adorable concentration. "The man.  The Duberrie man. He told me to follow him and go have sex with him.  Then I would get a surprise."

Gateau lost the ability to stand on his own power toppling over into Chocora and Tira's arms.

"Ewww.  Sex with Gateau." Carrot winced "Oh now I have a picture in my mind." Carrot bashed himself over the head.

"Gateau." Tira groaned.  "Get off."

"I think he passed out."

"Have… with the…" Gateau muttered.

"Yes.   I remember now." The simulacrum said.

Marron hid his hands under his robe and dangerously floated towards him.  The girls had to hide him from Marron's grasp.  The mage's eyes were aflame with anger.  His voice was like the soft rattle of a snake.  Gateau had three beads of sweat on his face.

"You hired a thing that looks like me to have sex?"

"Marron No I wouldn't."

"You pervert."

"I would never go with a simulacrum. I thought…"

"You sick-"

"I never asked for a simulacrum.  They are disgusting."

"Yeah right." Marron drilled one finger into his chest.  Gateau winced.  It must have been some pressure point.

"Ouch. Marron.  You came on…  I mean he came onto me.  He was the one that approached me.  I couldn't tell the difference."

"What ever gave you the right to think that I would ever want to… with you anyway?" 

"I thought you knew.  You were drunk and I don't know. Maybe you felt guilty about getting my kicked out last night.  The heart is a mystery."

"The HEART is a mystery. You are all too obvious." Marron said.

            "Marron."

            "I don't want to look at you, I don't want to talk to you.  I don't even want to think about you.  Just leave me alone." Marron said.

            Marron tried to shove him aside.  Gateau looked at the anger in his face and let him pass.

"Oooh boy." Tira said.

"Holy Chritchen.  I think Marron has finally gone off the deep end." Chocora said.

"Well.  It served Gateau right.  Always trying to…" Carrot said half-heartedly. When he saw the pain and betrayal in Gateau's eyes he hushed up. He couldn't put too much of a fight.  Gateau was a big dumb goober.  He couldn't help falling in love with someone who was hopelessly out of his league.

Marron looked at his double.

"This is all your fault."

"Hi.  Marron like sausage too?"

Marron grabbed the sausage and threw it on the ground

"You started all this nonsense.  Huh?  What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Marron tried to turn his back on it.  But it began whimpering hiding its tears.

"Oh no."

"Go back to them and leave us alone."

"I….  They'll melt me."

"But you aren't alive.  Why should you care?"

"I like Gateau better than melting.  I'll stay here?"

"It's not your choice.  The Forbidden spells must be sealed."

The creature shrunk back "Don't melt Marron…  Please!"

"Marron, Yeah just because he's stupid doesn't mean he deserves to die." Carrot said. "He's not like the others." Carrot held Marron's hand  "It's only fair.  I promised I would take care of him.  We can't kill him."

"It's Gateau's fault." Chocora said, "He's just an innocent creature.  A disgusting dog sure… but…"

"It's not just some spell. He's alive.  I know it.  I'd know if he really were one of those things.  Their eyes are cold.  His eyes are friendly." Carrot said.

"There is no discussion.  He is a spell"

"Look in his eyes."

The simulacrum looked at Marron with questioning eyes full of tears.

"You melt Marron?"

"You are not Marron." Marron said softly.  He swung around trying not to let his emotions change his mind. "We better keep him safe.  Until we can find out what we need to do."

"Hooray I always wanted a pet." Carrot said, "You're going to need a good name."

"Bologna?"  The pet offered.

"Barroni."  Carrot said, "That is cool." The boy stuck his hand out "I am Carrot.  You are Barroni."

"Barroni." He repeated, "Barroni."

"Shake."  Carrot said.  Barroni placed both of his hands over Carrot's hand.  

Carrot replaced it "Humans shake like this."

Barroni laughed "Barroni, Barroni!"

"Wow I'll teach him how to fetch and play ball and take him hunting." Carrot said gleefully, "Welcome to the Human Race. Barroni.  What a cute name." 

"Barroni is human."

"You know Gateau and Big Marron already."

Marron sighed.

****

            The Master had been divining all morning searching for the new creation.  In utter silence he had immersed himself trying to determine what the new infusion he had felt was. But his power revealed no locations.  He felt something change in the air.  Could it be the Duberries had been unsealed? No, it was too different.  Perhaps they had enlisted outside assistance this time. Perhaps the DuBerrie had hired mercenaries.

A dark haired girl with amazing knockers bowed to Master and Rover.

"What do you have to report Spot?" The Master asked her.

"Strangers are in the Market.  They come from outside the city.  There is a magician."

"The DuBerrie have a magic user on their side." Master said.  "I felt him enter the city in the Sacred Ring." He stood up "Mage or Sorcerer?  This is very important.  There are many Sorcerers who would assist them to oppress us further."

"I think it was Mage sir. I didn't here."

Three girls came in.

"Hello girls. I know you were watching.  You might as well learn something."

"Hello Master."  They said.

"What is mage?" the red haired girl said curiously.

"Is like mange?

"Eww." The girls shivered and itched.

"No.  It is a person. It is a worker of Magic."

"Like Master." She said, hugging him.

"Yes Buffy." He pet the girl.  She used to be a lapdog and love to be pet in his lap, "But not all of us are good.  The DuBerrie can use magic to create you.  Which is wonderful.  But remember how scared you were when you were made?"  
            They nodded at him.

"They did not care if they harmed you are not and that is bad.  You are very wonderful, all of you. And the Gods love you all very much. And you must never let people treat your feelings carelessly."

The girls smiled.

"We love you master."

"Yes.  But I think that they will also use it to do bad things to the humans in the town. So if you see anyone strange while you are out playing today come straight and tell Master. okay."

"Yes Master."

Buffy hugged him again.

"Let's go play tag."

He smiled.  It was their innocence that would lift him through this dark day.  He would never let another person harm them in any way. He had hoped never to see another Magic user and if he was helping the DuBerrie.  He found it odd that a mage would come here at all.  What business would magic users have in Barie?  He watched the girls run about. 

****

Barroni sniffed and looked at things.

"My nose hurts."

"Stop smelling things."

Barroni scratched his nose.  He looked around.  He was getting an entirely new view of the world. He was as tall as a person

"Ooooooh."  He picked up an apple transfixed, "It's so pretty."

"Well it's an apple."

"But it's… It's…" he could not describe this brilliant effect.

He yanked Tira's cloak "Look this it's so bright. It was not so bright.  No Barroni can see."

"What's so great about an apple?"

"I read somewhere dogs can't see colors very well.  Even bright ones."

"Apple." He held the apple and smelled it. "It smells like a fruit.  Is this a fruit?"

Gateau smiled "You sure seem excited about stuff.  It must be strange for you."

Barroni rifled through the fruit babbling, "I don't have a tail.  I can't smell. Is my nose hurt?  Everything is so bright.  Barroni can see so much." Barroni smiled. Great light filled his eyes.  

"It must be wonderful to look on the world with such fresh eyes." Tira said.

"He's like a child." Chocora said, "Now wonder he and Darling get on so well."

The dog returned and cuddled the strange fruit.

"I have an apple.  He the fruit man said I could have it.  It was a pente. He said I touched it too much."

"Well if it keeps you quiet." Marron said a little surly.  Would it ever shut up?

            Barroni shrunk back at Marron's comment.  He could detect sarcasm, "Barroni give apple to Marron to make him happy." 

            "You can hold it.  I'm not hungry." Marron said.

"We suggest that you be quiet.  The markets close upon these hours."

            "You folk better get back.  This is the Siesta. Everybody goes home for lunch."

            "Well then we better get going."

            "Besides you don't want to be about when the demons roam."

            The girl simulacrums were hoping about the empty market place.

            "Master says that we can't run like this.  We have to run on our legs."

            "Master isn't here.  Come on."

            "It's hard not to run on two legs."

            "You go slow."

            The girls laughed at their friend crawling on her knees.

            "Stand up silly."

            Carrot twitched an ear.

            "I hear something."

            Gateau and Marron froze.  Tira itched toward her whip.

            "The lady said they were demons."

            "Well we'll just have to prepare for the worst.

            "Oh SWEEEEEEEEEEET." Carrot howled.

            Into the square came pretty tall red heads laughing and playing.

            "Lookie." The simulacrum girl with braids pointed.

            "Hello."

            "It's a funny man."

            The girls sat down.

            "My dream.  Twins." Carrot said

Another girl showed up with the same face.

            "Make that triplets." Gateau said.

            "Quadruplets." Marron said.

            "How many are there?" Tira asked incredulously.

The girls whispered to themselves, "What is man doing out here?  Master says no comes during lunchtime."

            "Well…"

            "Is silly men." The other girls laughed.

            Barroni twitched his head.  There was something familiar in their eyes and their manners.

            "They are like me." Barroni said.

            "Barroni." Tira asked, "What are you doing?"

"You." The girls looked at him.

            "Hello." The braided girl said.

            "My name is Barroni.  They are my friends." 

            "Come with us Barroni."

"Okay." Barroni held out his hand.

"Master said you come with us."

"Master be so happy to found you."  A girl hugged him.

"You can't just walk off with our friend." Tira jumped in.

            The girls surrounded him

            They paused.

            "What did we do?"

"Wait a second who are you?"  Marron asked suspiciously.

            One of the girls looked at him "Back off.  Bad Original man.  He comes with us."

            Tira backed off.

            "I don't like these girls flirting with darling.  I'm getting out my hat."

            "Don't do it.  They are just little girls."

            "They are positioning.  They aren't going to give him up.

            "What's going on?" Carrot said

            "Look at them.  Look at their eyes."

            "They look like..."

            Soon the girl's soft faces had hardened into growls.  A deep threatening growl as they surrounded the simulacrum boy.

            "Dogs."

            "They are like Barroni."

"They have the minds of dogs.  Dogs are loving and loyal but they are fierce fighters and hunters.  Nothing in the world could fight a whole pack of vicious dogs."

            "What do we do?"

            "We can run." Marron smiled uneasy.

            The girls hunched over and pounced.

            "Whoa here they come." Carrot said.

            Three pounced on Gateau.  Gateau didn't even have time to think and gouged at his eyes.

            One toppled and tore at Marron's ofuda.

            Tira rolled out of the way.  Chocora was about to spear one.

            "Chocora. Don't use your wire!"

            Even the sounds of dogs set her teeth on edge.  She tried knocking the girl off Marron.  But even in a headlock she wouldn't budge.  The girl tossed her off.

            "Okay which is my ultimate fantasy.  Hot dog babes or hot dog babes in a cat fight."

            He ducked and weaved.   

            "Get off me." Gateau squealed. "Gods.  You are crazy"

            A voice came out of the sky

            "Girls what are you doing?"

            "Master."  The girls stopped.

            "Oh girls.  Stop that at once."

            "Master he…"

            "STOP!  Heel. Down girls."   

            The girls ran to a small cluster and bowed on the ground.

"You will not fight.  You are human beings now."

            The girls whimpered and cried.

            "Sorry Master." They wailed.

            "Come back to the Sanctuary, now."

            The girls all stood up and walked away.

            The Sorcerer Hunters panted.

            "Did we win?"

            "Not really."

            "I think I got a fingernail gouged in my shoulder." Marron moved.

            "That little girl tore you up Marron." Carrot said.

            Marron was beginning to count again.

            "We should follow them. They obviously could cause trouble."

            "Yes."

            "Where are girls going?" Barroni asked.

They ran after them down the streets, into the deeper section of town.  The cobblestones were cracked and there were no streetlights. And yet it was quiet and safe.  Bare and desolate.  Did anyone live here at all?"

A sign pointed them in the right direction.

"Look here the Sanctuary of Unfortunate Dogs."

"That Pamplemousse dude fellow told us about this place."

"So they've been hiding in a Dog Pound."

"What more unfortunate fate for a dog than turn into a human being."

"We aren't going to dump him here.  We can't leave Barroni at a pound." Carrot said.

"You pound Barroni?" The simulacrum cuddled next to Gateau; for protection Marron gave the creature a sharp look his eyes.

"No.  It's where they keep dogs that have no homes." Marron said.  "Don't let him do that."

Gateau smacked his head "Do what?"

"Marron stop picking on him." Tira said.

"This would be the place to bring him.  He's an unfortunate dog all right."

"But he's not really a dog anymore." Carrot said, "He's our friend."

"Well we have to put him somewhere.  While we figure this out." Marron said trying not to shout at someone.

"But abandoning him just seems mean." Tira said

"Well I can't figure out what else we should do?" Marron said crisply.  He was not about to argue.  He had let the thing live.  That didn't mean that he'd tolerate its shrill weird voice and all his nonsense.

Carrot groaned, "Come on I'll feed him and everything."

Barroni whispered, "I have to go for a walk."

The iron door open and a girl stared. She had short dark hair and amazing knockers.

"Oh sweetie. Did I mention I am an animal lover?"

"I'm Spot. Can I help you?" she said 

"Hi.  Look um…  This is the Sanctuary for stray dogs.  We need your help with this guy we found." Tira said.

            "This is not a place for humans."

"Well then we better just leave him here. Because he used to be a dog at least."

"Used to…  Excuse me."

The girl closed the door and ran back inside.

            The Master was surrounded by weeping girls

            "Oh girls don't cry now." He said softly.

            "Master." They clutched his legs.

            "I didn't mean to shout.  But you must not hunt or fight in the market.  Humans do not do that."

            "Master.  We have visitors at the gate."

The Master looked at them out the window.

"Human males are forbidden from this point. The girls are shaken up as it is.  They say they saw strangers when they were out playing."

"I see four females and two males." Spot said

"Wait, those two are male." Rover peered closer, "Those dark ones."

"Really?

The simulacrum boy walked in.  His nostrils quivered.

Such beauty in his form he did not know existed. Pale and slender boy with curious bright eyes.  He had never seen such a thing in this world, in art or nature.  He walked straight in with long dark hair brightening the world.

The Master paused.

The boy sniffed him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  Rover sniffed him too.

"You."

"Hi.  I'm Marron… I mean.. I am Barroni."

The Master was frozen.

Barroni stuck out his hand.

"Shake.  I'm a good shaker."

"Nice shake."  The Master said.

"Barroni. Watch yourself." Marron said from the background.

The Master smiled "I am Master Kuni Purinas Sasuchi and I am at your service, Barroni"

"Puri...Sassuu… Kuni." Barroni was satisfied "Hi Kuni!" he hugged the tall veiled man.  

"Kuni?" As if he didn't hear it right.  No one called him that.  Not even his mother.

"Can't say the others.  Kuni." Barroni said. "I is Barroni and You is Kuni." He touched his face.

"Yes.  You may call me that." The Master Kuni said to him.

Carrot, Marron and Gateau followed with the girls bringing up the rear.

The Sorcerer's eyes smiled.  The Triangle on his brow was covered by dark red hair.  

"I am the master of this sanctuary."    

"What do Wizards care of the life of one Simulacrum?" Rover said.

"He is my responsibility. After all he is… was gonna be… my dog.  I'll handle this one Marron."  He motioned his brother back.

"We saved him from those DuBerrie dog freaks. Twice." Carrot said.

"Any enemy of the DuBerrie is welcome here." Rover said.

"I do not trust human males.  They will defile our place." The Master said.

"My Master, The Boy will not leave his friends.  I would die before abandoning a true master.  Can you expect any less of a dog?"

"Your words grow pointed Rover."

"I have learned from the best."

The Simulacrum clutched his hand.

"Yes.  I don't know if you should come in.  Sometimes humans upset them. Humans do not treat the simulacrum kind well.  They abuse and snarl at them.  They call them demons." The Master closed his eyes.  His dark eyes.  They were eternal and wise, underneath their lashed lids.

"We won't do anything stupid." Carrot said "Scout's Honor."

"Rover escort Brother Barroni and these humans into our home.

Rover bowed and came out.

"WOOOOOW." Carrot howled.  This Rover was an amazing dark blond with peachy tan skin.

"He sounds like a simulacrum too."

"Let Carrot in.  Barroni likes Carrot.  Carrot be is good."

"Very well." The Master said, "But mind yourself.  Some of the temptations are too much for the average man to bear.

The temple was gutted of pews, but it's altar and pool remained.  Ivy grew all over the place, delicately.  It was a place of ancient beauty. The walls were overgrown in the open atrium but other wise the building was bright and clean.  Dogs sniffed around and slept in the son.

And Carrot Glace popped.

In the pool frolicked gorgeous beautiful female simulacrum.  They laughed splashed in the water. Red heads, brunettes, blue hair, black hair all in a luscious display of nudity.  Their towels were on the pillars of the pool.

"This is the Sanctuary of Unfortunate Dogs."

"Oh my god.  These are hot babes.  Twins."

"No not twins.  These are more Simulacrum."

Carrot began running.

Master Kuni held out his arm to protect their bodies from foreign eyes. Carrot ran neck first into it.

"Girls please. Put on your clothes we have guests."

"Oh. No clothes. They are itchy." The one girl said

"Bad clothes."

"Put on your clothes girls."  Kuni said "Or no dessert."

Gateau turned bright red. Marron averted his eyes.  Tira and Chocora laughed to themselves.

"You don't have to it—" Carrot said, "If they insist."

"They never listen." Master Kuni shook his head. "We shall take tea in the meeting hall.

            At the meeting hall there were several long benches which the simulacrum and Master Kuni, across from the human guests.  Barroni the simulacrum, sat on his side staring at him.  He lowered his face to his companions.

            The man did not take off his veil and drank nothing in their presence.

"We are the Sorcerer Hunters.  The agents of Mama.  We punish evil Sorcerers and destroy the Forbidden Magics." Gateau Mocha said.

"Hmmm.  Interesting.  And so you have come for The DuBerrie?"

"No.  We were traveling to the Hall of Paeno." The Original said, "I am Marron Glace.  Gateau Mocha, Tira Misu, Chocora Misu…"

"And me the Love God, Carrot Glace."  Carrot said making a kissie face at some of the girls.

Marron Glace held him by his shirt collar as the pink haired girl bashed him on the head with a mallet, "We were at the Inn Du Berrie and well this happened."

"Ah you're friend was copied, against his will while he was staying there.  Probably offered a free room." Rover repeated as if she was bored by the story.

"Exactly."

"Oh the turmoil of this.  That damn Boisseau.  I'll see her in her grave before she ruins more lives."

The Simulacrum nodded "I'm Barroni and not Marron. Marron is Marron."

"If they can make male simulacrum.  This is worse than we thought…"

"You care for these creations as if they were your children." Tira said.

The master found him absently patting Barroni's head "They are innocent creatures.  They have lives and souls of their own." The Master said, "The dogs who die who are corpses, well, we cannot save them.  But some live.  The DuBerrie are callous enough to melt them while they scream. All my life I have provided them with a warm place and I try to teach them how to live as human beings.  But it's hard for them to break their patterns."

Rover added "Not impossible.  Our minds are expanded when we become human, but no one realizes this.  They think we do not feel.  They think we are nothing but an evil spell.  That we should be destroyed when they are the ones" He voice rose to an angered shout as she pounded her cup. Rover growled.

"Heel Rover."

She silenced "Forgive me."

"Well you seem mighty real to me." Carrot said "and a knockout."

"Back off little man." Rover growled.

"How did all this happen?" Tira said.  "If the power existed before how come we only have seen it here?"

"Remember the Mesatanian flowers.  It is an ancient art, with many mysterious practices."

"You know the Mesatanian magic? My compliments on your training."

"The last time I heard that I was nearly killed by a Sorcerer."

The Master held up a glass bubble "Many years ago, in the Ancient days of war of the mother.  A magical circle was made to raise human beings from the dead, to raise vast armies.  Later this became the great magic of the Red Flowers."

"Isn't that that creepy neck kissing, neck romancing stuff?" Carrot said.

"Yes.  But the magic was lost.  The Necromicon destroyed.  But the memory of it lived on.  There was one family who passed it's dark magic from generation to generation. Each generation telling the story until it was only a story.  About how one could use dead bodies to make living ones."

"See I knew those creeps were Necromancers." Carrot said "And now they want to get lil Barroni and all these hot sweeties." Carrot hugged on Rover, "I can't stand it.  It makes me ill. Hold me."

"Hands off."  Rover crushed his hand.

The Master looked to the ivy.

"In any war all creatures suffer: the birds, the wild beasts, the animals of the field. Nothing is spared during a war. When the land suffers the people suffer.  This is the law of War."

            He began to tell the story.

"While some see the Tale of Barie as a triumph. It was still a war. It is as sad as it is great.  Such suffering. Such Death.  Lord Black would use any magic to oppress his people, he would experiment and waste human life to find the deadliest spells.  He was as bad as any magical engineer could have been, but there was no one to stop him.  He ravaged the land with his abuses."

"The People prayed for the Sorcerer Hunters to come. But none could.  The mountains make this city hard for the Mother to penetrate with her magic.  They could not reach her.  The people starved on potatoes and lumps of bread, and the experiments continued.  To find the ultimate dark magic based on a silly children's tale."  

"At last the people stood up they died in great droves to reach the palace.  His magic was dark.  He swatted them dead by the dozens but they pressed on. Until he was torn apart in the deep sea."

"I guess that is why they gave Marron such a hard time for knowing magic."

"To this day no magic may be used in Barie, unless the entire town agrees. Healing spells, toys, the smallest magical trinket must be accounted for." Rover said.

"Of course that also applies to magical creatures." Spot said, "That's us."

"What nonsense is this?" Chocora bellowed, "You can't use a magic comb, but they can turn dogs into human beings.  That is crazy."

"Well that came later.  When the dogs…" Rover said. "When the dark times came for the dogs.

"For years after the dogs of the city were without masters.  Soon they were starving and feral.  They would attack children. They were a menace. You couldn't walk down the street.  Bounties were set on large dogs.  People even ate them when the cattle died.  They called those "the Dog Years".  It has taken all this time to build their city again.  Most of the citizens fled, but those who were strong enough rebuilt the marvelous city you see today.  I came here in those Dog Years.  They will haunt my nightmares forever."

"So the DuBerrie offered to get rid of the dogs? And they thought their problems were over." Tira said.

"But their problems had only begun." Chocora nodded.

"Their problems were over. Everyone was so happy.  It seemed that the old wounds had been healed.  But later they found out they kidnapped them and killed them to make their little sex toys. To work in their bordellos or to work as slaves.  The people have turned a blind eye to it.  Now the city is happy.  Life is peaceful and prosperous again.  Why should anyone care what happens to a few dead dogs or courtesans?  They think it is the price of order and peace."

"As long as one being in the world suffers then their will never be true justice." Marron said, "It is a hard truth."

Gateau leaned back "But there will always be the big dogs and the little ones, fighting it out.  I guess this is where you get that phrase Dog eats Dog.  It can't change.  Maybe it can't be equal for everyone." Gateau said. "Maybe we are just kidding ourselves."

"Still, our job is to bring evil Sorcerers to justice." Tira said.

"But think about it. Even where there are supposed to be no sorcerers, no magic, everyone still has these problems:  Oppression, abuse, and poverty. It's a crazy world." Gateau said.

They stared at the blank walls with their dark contemplations.

Carrot put his hand on The Master's shoulder "You know man, that all sucks but you got some real nice bitches up in here."

"Carrot."

"It's accurate."

Tira strangled him until his head wobbled

Marron developed a huge drop of sweat along his eyes.

"Dolt."

The Master smiled "Thank you. Whenever I look at my girls, it gives me hope to the future.  They are all very beautiful in spirit. 

"I'll say."

"And should any wish to exploit them for their bodies. I'll unman them with my teeth."

"Unman.  You mean like…"

Chocora made a scissors  "I'll join you."

Carrot froze and took a sip of tea "Uh good tea." A huge bead of sweat formed on his brow.

"I will let nothing happen to them." The Master said, "I trusted you to come in here.  I know I have made a wise decision.  If you are Saint Mama's Sorcerer Hunters than you will help us."

"We will try Master Purinas." Marron said

"You're kind of dragged into it, if you're an Original." Spot said to Marron.

"What?"

"They sought you because you are a mage." Rover said.  "They plan to use the forbidden magic with your soul.  Because you have power they can steal."

"And you're very beautiful." Gateau said, "Those DuBerrie chicks were all over you dude."

Marron didn't react to yet another come-on.

"They try to crush what is beautiful." The Master said, "To exploit it for dark purposes.  For the traffic of carnality is as painful and tragic as death itself.  I would give my life to see it end."

"Yeah if a girl wants to do it. A guy shouldn't have to pay for it." Carrot said, "It's for fun."

Tira grabbed her mallet.

"Anyone who abuses any creature deserves death."

"You hear that Gateau." Marron said.

"Look I didn't order him.  He just started following me."

"My friend has none of your integrity." Marron said.

            "What do you mean?"

            "It's not my fault.  You guys have no faith in me."

            Tira said "I believe you Gateau."

Chocora said "See here's the scoop. Master Sausage. G-cake has the hots for Marron over here.  He's got it bad.  So he probably hired Mini Marron to you know."

"What do I know?" The master said.

"I would never…"

"Oh come on.  If I didn't love Darling so much I might even be attracted to him.  Hmmm I wonder if they could make a Simulacrum Carrot. Grrrrr.  Hang on. I'm having a fantasy.  I'll be right back."

"Such a disgusting tale."

"I know.  To think he is my friend." Marron shook his head

The veiled sorcerer looked to him. "You would exploit this dark magic for cheap sexual entertainment." The Master's eyes grew black inside and dark with his power.

"I'm not that kind of guy.  Why doesn't anyone trust me?"

"If you have done this may the Gods pity you."

"I'm not letting some Sorcerer look down his nose at me. It's none of your business if I like Marron or not, Chocora.  And I'm certainly not going to let you…"

The Master grabbed shirt." 

"Anyone who should abuse these innocents is worthy of death."

"Oh great. What now?"

"What?" Marron said "Death." Marron grabbed the sleeve, "Master, do not behave rashly. He is too stupid to know better."

"I do know better. I didn't do anything wrong." Gateau defended.

"Do not harm him."

"Yeah Marron is the one he hurt

"His crime is inexcusable to me." The Master said "You-

Gateau stood to defend himself.

Then all of a sudden.

Barroni walked between them.  He held out his arms shielding Gateau.  Instead of bright and wide, his eyes were razor sharp. Even angrier than Marron's.  And anger less than human.

"Gateau never say anything.  Leave Gateau man alone."

The Simulacrum looked at them both.

"Mister and Mistress say. Gateau is nice and gentle.  He is big too."

Gateau shook his head, "Stay out of this kid it's not your fault."

"Barroni want Gateau cause he was nice and sexy too.  Gateau never make Barroni do bad things." Barroni said coldly, "Barroni wants Gateau.  That is why Barroni save Gateau."

"Is this true?"  Marron said, "He didn't force you to do anything?"

The simulacrum was puzzled. His face softened "What is true mean?"

Marron was startled at the odd question, "I-" he sputtered for an answer."

Master Kuni looked at the boy as if he had this conversation before. "The truth or what is true, It is what is.  It is not a lie."

Barroni considered his words, "When I lived with the old man he would throw a ball and we would play fetch.  Sometimes he would throw the ball but keep it in his hand.  I would get confused and look for the ball.  And then it was in his hand…  He laughed.  It was very fun. That is lie.  What is not"?

The Master of the Sanctuary lowered his head, in shame.  Every human did.

"Human's do that a lot.  Say what is not. A dog does not usually understand." Barroni said softly. "Dogs can hide.  But why does the human need to do it not to hide?  He does it for a game."

"We can trust the boy." Master Kuni said.

"You should be nice, Kuni.  He is nice.  And you can be nice too." Barroni smiled.  He grabbed the Master's hand and lead him to Gateau, "You will be friends." Barroni smiled.

"Barroni."

"If you aren't friends I will be sad.  So even if it is the not 'true', and it not how it really is, you can make it… true.  You can make it true, right?  You can be friends." Barroni cocked his head to the side.

"Okay Barroni.  I'll behave." Gateau said.

"I will trust his judgment." Master Kuni said, "If he says that you are not a criminal.  I will not punish you."

"You can shake now."  Barroni hugged Kuni.

Marron stared unbelieving.  He had both of them obeying him a stupid dog.

"Good boy.  He's certainly good at charming people." Carrot said.

"I thought they would have fought for sure." Tira said.

Chocora smiled "The boy certainly has them wrapped around his little finger."

Marron frowned and stare, "I wonder why. It's such a big mystery." Marron hissed bitterly under his breath "What a bimbo."

He was just a dog.  Why would anyone listen to him?  Then it became all to clear.  Why did Gateau do anything?  Barroni was beautiful in an empty-headed shallow meaningless way.  Golden eyes, shining black hair, pale creamy skin.  And Gateau did like the way that Marron looked.  He was only doing it to…

"That shallow pervert." Marron whispered under his breath.

"You will stay in the sanctuary we have spare rooms this month." The Master said.

"Barroni will have his own rooms until he desires to leave." The Master shook his hand. "I am ever at you're your service."

Barroni smiled. "Kuni, are a good shaker too."


	4. Marron might cuss

Part the Fourth: In which games are played and Marron has a bad dream

            Marron and the Dog Mage walked in the gardens.

            "Your life is very serene."

            "It is the best way.  Without distraction or temptation.  I have long since come to resist the temptations of the flesh.  It has never swayed me like some."

            "Nii-san." Marron said instinctively.

            "I live in peace and tranquility.  Removed from the company of humanity.  To focus my power. Nothing is more important to the mage then cool and heartless focus.  To protect ones power from troubles and persecution."

            "I wish I could boast.  But there is too much danger in the world.  Being here is like walking into peace itself.

            Marron looked out at the still pond and the curling pensive ivy.  He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of serenity.  

            And was toppled by a huge tackle.

            "MARRRRRRRON!"

            Marron grunted.  Barroni cheered.

            "I got ya!"  Barroni cheered, "I win."  He hugged Marron.

            "Get off of me." Marron peeled him off

            "Carrot plays fetch.  Oh it is fun.  It is.  You have to find the ball."  Barroni ran to Marron and Kuni.

            Kuni smirked. Marron brushed back his hair.

            "Are you doing good things?" Barroni asked.

            "Well we were talking."

            "No talking Fetch.  We'll have fun."

            "I get dragged into these games often." Master said smiling.  "Simulacrum love to play it."

            "Please.  Let's play."

            Barroni grabbed the ball.

            "I found it."

            Marron had long since left the scene, with a long string of less than polite words in his head.

            "Marron is angry at me." Barroni tilted his head.  "I was only having fun to give Marron."

            "Oh no not you." Master said, "He could not blame you."

            Barroni sighed.

            "Gods you are beautiful."

            Master Kuni noticed the tear in his robes.

            "What is this Barroni?  What's happening to your clothes?"

            "Barroni broke his clothes."  Barroni said with a look on his face.  His robe was leaving an unhealthy amount of his chest exposed and his breeches looked worse for wear.

            "I think I have some extra breeches.  I could lend him.  We don't have horses so I might as well give them up."

            "Your clothes?" Marron's voice broke.

            "Well he has a nice body.  I just can't bare some of my old clothes."

            "Too sedate, too modest." Marron muttered under his breath.

            "Pardon?" Gateau said.

            "Nothing." 

            "You are a bitch on wheels when you don't get any sleep." Chocora said.

            "Yeah Marron wouldn't be caught dead in Chocora's clothes." Tira said.

            "We can completely change your image." Chocora threw her arm around Barroni "It will be like dress up."

            "Remember when we used to dress Marron up in pretty dresses and makeup." Tira said "Yeah he was so beautiful."

            "What's the difference now?" Gateau said smiling

            "Yeah he still wears a dress." Carrot said pointed.

            "It is a warrior's tunic, nii-san." Marron said "A cheongsam."

            "Shut up dress boy." Carrot said.

            "Still I think I can find some extra clothes for him.  We wouldn't want him running around buck naked."

Gateau was about to interject a comment.

            "Gateau you realize with your mouth open like that I might be able to shove an ofuda down it" Marron said.

***

            "Barroni, one leg goes in the leg hole and the other goes in the…"

            Barroni put the pants on his legs this time.

            "Barroni did it." He cheered.

            "He can dress himself." Tira smiled, "What a smart boy."  She rubbed his bare tummy.

            Barroni fit in black leather breeches, cutting off at knee length and rather tight. They would get a lot of good wear and tear. Tira got a good long at Barroni and shook her head.

            "Goddamnit, Marron's got a nice ass."  Tira shook her head almost painfully, "How come Carrot doesn't look like this?"

            "Marron's certainly more muscular than we thought.  Still girly though." Chocora said, "Oh we should get real Marron to dress like this." 

            Barroni stretched comfortably.  Marron couldn't even conceive of showing off like this.  It was very strange to see how easily Barroni slipped into this revealing and gorgeous clothing.

            "They were always too long. They fit great." Chocora slapped him on the ass.

            Barroni yelped.

            "Well we can't give him a vest.  I'm far too much woman.  My figure is far too."

            "Chocora's boobs are big." Barroni said poking one.  She slammed her fist into his face.

            "I like him." Chocora straightened herself out.

            He nuzzled Tira's short red cape. "Red is pretty."

            "Oh yes."

            "Tira is very pretty."

            "Here try it on." Tira untied the cape part.  Leaving the cloak around her body.

            "I have my supply of Red capes. And cloaks too.  I lose so many when we fight."

            "Red red red. Pretty red."  Barroni seemed 

            "He likes it."

            "I can see all the colors now." Barroni swirled around.

            "Here Barroni. You hold onto that"

            "Tira is good girl." He glomped her, "Tira go have with Barroni."

            "What?"  Tira said.  Barroni smiled.  The poor dear should have wagged his tail.

            Barroni snuggled up next to Tira, innocently, "Sex?" Barroni asked.

            "No."

            Barroni looked wounded.

            "Stop being weird. I couldn't I-"

            "What did Barroni do wrong?"

            "Oh sweetie.  No it's just we just met."

            Barroni was utterly bewildered. "Tira give Barroni present."

            "You don't have to do anything. Just cause I'm nice to you."

            "I like Tira."

            "Well okay.  Yes but I think you just want to be my friend."

            "Friend."  Barroni bit his lip and shrugged "Okay. I won't have sex with Tira."  Barroni wrapped himself in the red over cape, quite content, in fact much too content.   She should have been upset that his attempts at seduction were pitiful at best.  

            "Wow. You're really bad at being sexy." Chocora said. Tira swatted her "Yes.  Now you have your own clothes.  Maybe Marron will get off the rag

            ****

            Master Kuni walked down the hall.  Perhaps he should check on Young Barroni.  He paused and walked down the opposite direction.

            He came to the room where Barroni was going to sleep. He watched the boy in the mirror, or watched the boy watching himself in the mirror.  He let out a soundful breath of delight that used his air.  He was stricken.

            There was beauty in his formed young flesh.  He gasped at himself at being so distracted.  It was a shame. The charms he had were so cultivated to one or two aspects.  Rather than his whole soul.  He was so innocent and naive of the cruel world.

            He was beautiful of form.  The simulacrum had never been ugly, but never so irresistible, so powerless to escape.  He would have been their masterpiece of desire.

            The boy didn't lift up his head "Kuni wants to look at Barroni."

            "Excuse me."  The master bowed his head and tried to leave.

            "Where are you going?"

            "No where."

            "Friend Tira gave it to me.  They dress me so Marron does not get so angry.  I don't like robes.  They are too heavy.

            "Red suits you." Kuni smiled.

            Barroni smiled "Is Barroni pretty?"

            Kuni was breathless, at the sight of watching the boy spin around, his dark hair floating over the pale air.  The glimmer in his wide eyes was like hazel, but also gold, amber. Everything.  What a perfect treasure.

            "Yes you are very pretty."  He said softly.

            Barroni purred and hugged his new Master.

            "Thank you."

            Kuni's ears filled with blood.

            "I- I-"

            "Well thank you for saying it." Barroni smiled, "Barroni feels very pretty now."

            "Barroni misses his tail.  Barroni liked his tail."

            "Well. I'm sure it was a nice tail." Kuni paused; his hand was tempted to touch the soft velvet back peeking through at him, pale and flawless skin.

            "So you know?"

            Barroni paused.

            "When I'm the dog inside.  Kind of…"

            "Your mind is expanding."

            "I'm not like a dog anymore." Barroni said.

            "No."

            "My eyes are different my nose is different."

            "You are going to go through several changes very fast.  Soon you will forget what it was like to be a dog.  You will be human."

            "But Barroni doesn't understand why?  Why is he boy now?"

            "If you can ask yourself that it may to late to be a dog like you were again.  A dog would not ask that… It would only accept."

            "I'm scared a little bit.  I miss myself." Barroni said.

            "There is no need to be scared, Barroni.  I will let nothing happen to you.  I am always at your service."

            "You know what it is like to be different on the inside than the out…"

            Barroni softly caressed his wide nose.

            "Yes.  I know what that is like.  But no one is as they appear.

            Barroni nodded with a huge smile on his face.

            Kuni caught himself imagining how smooth the skin on his arms would be.  How slight his hips would be.  He caught himself before touching his whiteness and his smoothness.

            "I'm going to go find Carrot man… Maybe we can play."

            Barroni left.

            Kuni shook his head. This was certainly corrupt, salacious, wicked.  His own cruel lusts inflicted upon an innocent creature.  He must expunge such thoughts.  He had more important and appropriate things to think about.  He castigated himself for his foul thoughts longer than he should have.  Maybe it's because they were so intractable. 

            He walked down the hall trying to leave the moment behind him, "I'm such a pervert."

****

            Carrot saw the bevy of long doggie gals curled up in a pile sleeping on each other.  How could he decide?  Red heads, brunettes, Blondes?  Sure they might be dogs, but these were hot girls.

            "Well if that Master isn't around, it won't hurt him if he doesn't know."

He woke one up. He approached a tall blond with legs up to her face and huge bazongas.  Wow.  

            "Hey miss.  You want to go on a date with me."

            "What's a date?" she yawned.

            "It's the best thing in the whole world.  You get to have fun with me."

            "Have fun?  I love fun."

            "Yeah." Carrot said.

            "Can I bring my sister?"

            Carrot smiled "Wow one at a time…"

            "We're going on a date."  She shouted.

            "A date.  Spot went on a date. She said it was fun."

            "Ladies.  There is plenty to go around."

****

            Tira was petting a puppy.

            "They are wretched creatures."

            "Oh come on Nee-san."

            "They are over affectionate, disgusting, slobbering, tactless, they sniff your crotch and drool all over you."

            "Who would want that?" Carrot said rolling his eyes, and speaking in a tone reserved for people who had never heard sarcasm.

            She grabbed Carrot. "I'm so glad you agree." She jumped in his lap and tried to kiss him.

Gateau had found the dogs play room.  Marron groaned.

"Ooh look! A mirror. Room length."

Rover said she passed it without a second look "Yes.  The animals like to look at themselves. Simple creatures are fascinated by their reflection…" 

Gateau walked into the room transfixed. "Hello Gorgeous."

"…." Marron shook his head.

Barroni passed.

Gateau posed lifting his arms over his head  "Nice."

Barroni clutched Marron.

"Gateau is so big and strong.  He is wonderful."

"…" Marron said.

"What is he doing?" Barroni practically rubbed against Marron.

"He is flexing.  He does it to impress people with his muscles." Marron said sarcastically.

Barroni stared weaving his head back and forth, "Ooooooh."

"Look at how big his muscles are.  Do you think he let Barroni watch him?"

"What?  Why would you want to watch him posture like an ape?"

"He looks good." Barroni giggled, "Barroni think Gateau is sexy.  He is good kisser. Barroni want to have at it with him.  Even if DuBerrrie man not say."

Marron grimaced.  

"I'll go sneak in."  Barroni said, "Don't tell him okay."

Marron's wrinkles doubled in size.

****

Gateau spun around to find he had an audience.

Barroni clapped.

"Yeah."

"Oh uh Barroni.  You know for a second I thought you were…."

"No. Barroni is me.  Marron is busy being angry."

"He's angry?"

Barroni smiled "You like Barroni."

"Well yeah.  You're-"Gateau faced him.  Barroni had a less than innocent look on his face. "So what you doing?"

"I'm watching you.  You're so big.  Can Barroni watch you?"

"Well…" Gateau never had anyone stare at him like that before while he was flexing in the mirror.  At least he didn't notice anyone staring "Okay.  But why don't I flex for you?"

"For me.  Gateau." Barroni tittered "You make Barroni feel good."

"Well."

"Gateau,"

"Yes Barroni sweetie."

"Does Marron hate Barroni?"

"Of course not.  Who could hate a sweet little guy like you?"

Barroni squealed in joy the approval like a little puppy.

****

_"I hate him. I hate him."_

Marron fluffed the pillow on the bed till its feather poking out through the material.

"Marron-chan." Tira said, "The pillow won't take any more fluffing."

"I'm going to bed." Marron said practically and smoothly, "I think I need a nap to ease my troubles.  I did not get enough sleep last night." 

"Okay Marron-chan. Yes you do look a little unmade."

When Tira left.

"I hate hate hate hate hate..." Marron slammed the pillow against the wall "Stupid dog." Marron balled his fist.

****

Gateau flexed.

"How big are you Gateau?" Barroni asked.

"Oh about 6' 7", maybe six feet eight, about 16 and a half stone."

"How much can you lift?"

"Oh I don't know most of the boulders I work with.  The Fighting Katas only work on speed.  They don't build big muscles.  So I lift things, chop wood, that sort of thing.  Most folks have iron clubs to build up their muscles.  I use boulders, logs.  I never can tell how much they weigh.  Once I lifted twenty stone clubs.  It was pretty easy.  I would do it again.

"You could lift Barroni?"

"Oh yeah.  I could toss you up in the air and catch you."

"Ooooh.  Such a strong Gateau." Barroni cooed.

            "I guess.  I'm good at being big.  It isn't such a big deal.  But it's useful."

            Barroni crawled to the top of the tall dresser.

"Catch me."

Barroni jumped off and slammed Gateau in the gut.

****

Kuni heard a light laugh.  A new one for sure.  He didn't recognize that.  He was not accustomed to snooping on the others.  But there could be something wrong.

He saw indeed the tall young Hunter lifting Barroni off of the ground.

"Well."

"Yay." Barroni clapped his hands.

Immediately Kuni's heart snagged in a sharp feeling.  Must the man continue such loathsome behavior?  Didn't he understand what self-control was?  Kuni felt his chest become heavy.  How could anyone pursue something that was wicked, with someone so beautiful and innocent?  How could anyone ever try to hurt someone like that?

            Gateau smiled.

            Kuni quelled the desire to act.  To watch the man suffocate in pain….  Barroni could not know the low intentions of some people.  He would not ever understand the stirrings of a wicked and lonely heart.  Master Kuni returned deciding that he would keep a close eye on that Gateau.

****

            Barroni was still shirt less as Gateau lifted him in a chair above his head.

            "See you're very light."  Gateau said.

            Barroni squealed, "You're so strong."

****

Marron pulled the covers over his head. Marron twisted in his bed.  He could hear Barroni giggling inanely.  They couldn't even contain their mindless flirtation in one room.  Marron put the pillow on top of his head.

****

Kuni stand up and walked by the mirror in the hall, often he was afraid to remove the guard against his face.  A mirror was not a thing to see oneself, but something else.  He did not like mirrors, something so sad.

            He dropped the veil.  He saw the shade of himself.  It was a dark face, aged by grief more then anything.  Evil black eyes, dark and unyielding, like tar, with no more stars left in them.  His hair was like red moss, clumping and brushing his long cheeks. Nothing like the mother he knew.  In the mirror his face was like no one else's.  Did he carry some bitter lineage?  Something of his father.  What a cruel thing to resemble him, if only in the mirror.

In the mirror he could see he had a proud chin and sleek clean skin the color of milk.  In the mirror he could not see himself.  His birthright, an illusion, or maybe a horrid truth.

            He brushed his inverted triangle trying to trace the shape of his face.  The Hunters were beautiful.  Gateau was a ruggedly handsome face with icy eyes and a perfect smirk.  His hair was something golden.  And to all accounts, in their short acquaintance Marron did resemble the fair form of Barroni, but beauty does not last in a cruel world.  Marron's porcelain brow seemed cleft by at least one wrinkle and it seemed he always smelled something bad.  The mage had a cold face.

He saw nothing of himself in that mirror.  He touched the mirror wear his triangle appeared

            They walked past the shut door and heard Marron fighting with his pillow.

"Men are as clueless as dogs when it comes to matters of the heart." Chocora said.

"Sounds awful militant Chocora." Tira said.

            "What does that mean?"

            "It sounds like you are switching teams all of a sudden."

****

Barroni landed feather light on the ground, his hands still around Barroni's waist. Barroni looked up at Gateau with shining eyes.

"Gateau." He said.

"Yes sweetie."

"Can I… feel your muscles?" Barroni whispered in his ear.

            Gateau made a bicep for him. Barroni walked his fingers along it.  Barroni gave Gateau a long heavy lidded look.

            "So big and hard.  Like iron."

            "Well." Gateau smirked bashfully.

            Barroni stroked his hand against his shoulder.

            "So safe.  And strong."

            "Well." Gateau was blushing.

            "Gateau." Barroni grred under his breath.

            "Yes Sweetie."  Gateau was powerless in Barroni's gaze.

            "Make love to Barroni."

            "Yayie." Gateau's eyes bugged out.

            "Kiss Barroni."

            They kissed furiously.

            Marron opened the door.

            "Gateau?"  Marron yelped.

            "Oh it's only Marron." Gateau rolled his eyes.

            "Go away Marron." Barroni laughed "He's so nosey."

            "What are you two doing in here?"

            "You had your chance Glace."  Gateau picked Barroni into his arms, 'But I'm much happier with Barroni now."

            "What?"

            "Look at him. He's darling.  He's nice to me.  He doesn't look down his nose on me.  He actually likes to be around me."

            "I like to be around…" Marron cut himself off "Gateau you can't like him. He's not even human."

            "Sorry Marron I made my decision."

            But you can't.  Ah…" Marron began growling.  He felt his body change, he felt cold hands on his flesh.

            Marron screamed.

            He pulled the cold dream hands off his neck…  Where had he heard that voice.

            He ripped off the covers.  He shook the cold hands off his body.

            His dreams were getting crazed.  What garbage was that?   He should have never tried to sleep before sundown.

            "Marron are you alright?"

            "I had a nightmare."

            "What was it?"

            "I—I dreamt about Barroni.  The DuBerries are still out there…  We'd be careful not to get too comfortable."

            "Marron, you're stressed out.  I think you're going to need more than a nap." Tira said.

            "But never-the-less.  If the DuBerrie are planning something, we must find out what it is, and stop them."  Marron rubbed his face.  "I hate this town."

****

Gateau panted and lay on the floor, quite exhausted.

Barroni was still hopping around the room.

"Can you hold this?"

"No."

"But you are very strong."  
"I'm tired."

Barroni lifted up the Vanity over his head with one hand.

"Could you do this?"

Gateau sprung back up "How did you do that?  That thing must way four times your weight."

            "Well…  Barroni is strong.  But so is Gateau."

            Gateau clutched his head.

            "Did I do something wrong."

Barroni was so adorable, big golden eyes.  It wasn't just that.  Could it?  He was having thoughts about a dog of all things. He was twitching his ears, listening intently.  He wished Marron could see how low he had sunken.

He was actually thinking about kissing a dog.  

            Barroni poked him in the eyelid.

            "Why are you looking at me?" Barroni asked "Is there something wrong?"

            Gateau sighed and rubbed his eye.  "That hurt."

            "Are you looking cause I am pretty?"  Barroni smiled.

            "Well yes.  I like beautiful things.  You are very pretty too."

            "Oh.  Then OK.  Barroni thought you were mad."

"I'm sorry for staring.  You just look like him."

"Him?"  Barroni thought "Oh Marron."

"Of course you won't laugh at me.  You're too nice." Gateau said.

Barroni turned away when he didn't speak.  From behind it was indistinguishable.  He could have been sitting behind Marron (and that would be a lovely thing.)  Gateau took his time getting every eyeful he could before Barroni hit him.  God he was a pervert.

"What?"

"You just look so much like him.

"Okay.  You know I could never say all this stuff to him."

"Did you fall asleep?" Barroni asked

"No." Gateau shook his head laughing

"Were you eating food in your mouth?"

"No Barroni.  I was… am nervous."

"Barroni you can help me."

"Help Gateau how?"

"Think of it as practice.  If I can talk to you, why not to him?"

"But Marron will be angry, Marron is Marron and Barroni is not.  He will get angry."

"Well we can keep it secret.  We can pretend you are Marron. Just for a while."

            Barroni looked at him.

            "Okay. So I will say I am Marron, but not really.  I will sound like Marron."

            "See you get it.  You're very smart.  You catch on fast."

            Gateau closed his eyes and opened them.

            In front of him a placid face with golden eyes looked up at him.  Pale creamy skin.  Hair like a starry night.  Gateau lost himself in the sight of Marron.

"You look awfully pretty Marron."  

"Thank you."  Barroni said in Marron's dulcet pitch, an octave below his own.  He was softer gentler.  Reserved, but powerful.  That was Marron.

"I think that… you are beautiful as well… Gateau."  He could even speak with Marron's speed, his pitch.

Gateau smiled, this play was going better for him all the time.

 "But remember I'm not Marron all the time.  I am Barroni." The actor editorialized.

"Yes."

"Do you know about pretending? This is what pretending is."

"Okay.  Barroni will pretend again."

"I can't believe we're here like this, Gateau."  Barroni gave a soft Marron smile, looking softly at Gateau. The blond put his arm around Barroni.  He was a nice snug fit.  Barroni/Marron purred deeply.

"Marron." Gateau smiled.  His hands were twining through his raven hair.  Barroni was not exactly sure if he was doing it right, but it was fun and nice being with Gateau.  Gateau was very happy at his performance.

His hands reached back.  Barroni wondered what he was doing with them.

"There is something I always wanted to show you.  Would you like to see it?"

Barroni nodded.  He disengaged.

Barroni waited quietly letting Gateau take control.  It was nice to be kissed and held and all those things.  Barroni could wish for more, but what was Gateau going to do.  What did Gateau want? 

"Marron. I never thought in a million years that we'd be alone like this."

"Gateau…" Barroni was not sure who said it.  Marron or himself.

"I really think you're special.  Gods I feel like a freaking virgin."

Barroni fluttered his eyes in concern.  Barroni could feel his breath catch.

Gateau rustled his wide vest, opening it slightly.  

Barroni smirked.

"Marron…" He almost stopped.

"Please don't Gateau… Please, go on." Barroni said.

Gateau chewed on his lip.

"I might as well…  risk everything.

He reached in.

He pulled it out, "I wrote you a poem."

Barroni looked at him beaming.

Gateau stood up, "Yes.  I wrote it just for you."

            "A poem?  What is an a poem?"

Gateau stood up and held the paper in front of him timidly.  He seemed to want to hide his body behind it.  Barroni crossed his legs and watched Gateau speak.

Golden Eyes

Ebon Locks

You are Kawai

What a fox.

Eyes of hazel

Hair that's sable

I am willing

If you're able

There are such strange eruptions of time and fate

Let not our love arrive too late

Marron Marron Marron."

            Immediately Gateau sat down, before anything bad could happen.

"Oh well I mean we never are alone and well… It's stupid.  I know you think I'm an idiot.  It's not very good.  I only just started. My handwriting isn't even good.  It's all lumpy and the rhyme isn't any good…"

Barroni kissed his hand "Barroni can't even write."

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Hmm.  Gateau should say a poem to Marron.  That way he will have something to say and not run away."

Gateau paused, "Yes.  But."

"Why did you give Barroni a poem when a poem was supposed to be for Marron?  Now the a poem is mine."

"I guess it could be about you too." Gateau said, "You have the same eyes and hair."

"I like A Poem." 

"Yeah, well he reads a lot.  He probably would hate it.  Or laugh." Gateau said, "I'd die if he laughed at me."

            Barroni stood up "Die?  No don't do that!  Don't die Gateau." Barroni threw his arms around him "Gateau can't die…  Barroni wants to have sex with Gateau.  Barroni likes Gateau."  
            "No no.  Barroni let go.  I don't mean that."

            "You said it."

            "I say… I-"

            Barroni frowned "Will Gateau die?"

            "No."

            "Well then why is it bad to talk to Marron?  If it is bad don't do it."

            "Compulsion, obsession, desire.  There is no why.  There is nothing I can do about it.  I like Marron.  I like talking to him.  I like being with him."

            Barroni stared at kneeling Gateau.

            "I'm going to get food.  I am hungry.  I don't want to be Marron."

            "I'm sorry Barroni."

            "What for?  You are the one who is the crazy one. You want to be with Marron but you be with Barroni.  You want to talk to him but can't.  It hurts my head."

            "I shouldn't burden you. As if you don't have enough problems."

            "Let's go eat food." Barroni said.  Immediately he lifted Gateau by his hand.

****

            As Barroni and Gateau walked down the hall, they saw Carrot trailing after the tall blond named Rover.

            "Get away from me.  I don't like humans."  Rover said.

            "Oh trust me ask my friends, I ain't nothing but a hound dog."

            "He's a slobbering beast all right."

            "Yeah I'm the most inhuman person I know."  Carrot said.

            "Get that man away from me.  I have serious business to attend.  If he interrupts me again, I will serve him his manhood on a silver platter."

            Rover slammed the door.

"Thank god I'm neutered."

"I almost have her."

"Rover?  No way she hates people." Spot, the guard said. 

"She doesn't even play fetch."  Buffy said tossing up her toy bone."

She does not play nicely.  She was fixed. Well Rover was a police dog.  Fine stud too.  Was awkward to be reborn in a woman's body."

            "You mean…." Carrot sputtered then passed out.

"I didn't know that they could do that."

"We had lives before.  Families.  Not all of us were strays.  I was my old masters best sleuth hound."  Arrow said the tall blond who could have been Rover's sister. "I could get any dead thing and picked up the dead thing and I'd come back and bring it to him and he liked me the best.  I was Queen of the kennel.  But then the younger hounds started beating me to the kill.  Stupid puppies."

"I had a boy and girl and a mother to protect.  I was taking a walk and they took me away while I was marking a lamppost." Spot said, "My girl was so shocked when she saw I was still alive." Spot said, "That's why master lets me guard the sanctuary."

"You mean the DuBerrie just take people's dogs away."

"Oooh People."  Buffy raised her hand "I lived in a house, and there was a lady and she was a nice lady and she bought me food and then she fed me and I ran around and I barked when I didn't like people…" Buffy threw her doll in the air "Then there was a time when I saw a man who had a box and I barked at him.  I had to bark at a lot of things to keep the lady safe.  Then there was this guy…"

"Stop her now or she'll go on all night about the cricket."

"Oh I remember that was scary…." Buffy shivered.

"Don't worry Buffy.  I can kill that cricket for you…  You just."

Chocora shoved a potted plant in his mouth.

"Darling.  You are such a dolt."


End file.
